


Nouvelles règles - 1ère partie saison 2019

by Jae_universe



Series: Max et Pierre [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Influence game, Light Dom/sub, M/M, New Rules, Politics, Psychology, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Traditional Media
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: "Quand vous êtes pilote automobile, il y a une règle fondamentale à respecter : vous devez impérativement dominer votre coéquipier, aussi bien sur la piste qu'en dehors. Vous devez prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur lui, à l'interne du team vous devez vous montrer meilleur que lui, être plus essentiel à l'équipe que lui ne l'est. Vous devez le surpasser ; vous devez briser ses velléités et être le maître des lieux.Cette règle impérative, Max l'avait toujours connue et appliquée - même avec Daniel. Il la maîtrisait sans devoir pour autant se montrer manipulateur, son talent et son charisme y suffisaient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de scrupules à l'appliquer. Mais cette année, cela était différent. Comment agir lorsque votre équipier s'avérait être aussi votre amant ?"De l'intersaison au Grand Prix de Hongrie, l'évolution complexe de la relation entre Max et Pierre, qui très vite se rendent compte qu'être coéquipiers n'est pas aussi simple qu'ils l'auraient pensé.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Caterina Masetti Zannini, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Pyry Salmela
Series: Max et Pierre [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540447
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Intersaison - Australie

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la saison 2019, j'ai décidé de changer le format de mes fanfics : elle sera contée en deux parties, des essais hivernaux jusqu'au Grand Prix de Hongrie, puis dans une autre oeuvre, du break estival jusqu'au Grand Prix d'Abu Dhabi. Les deux seront à multiple chapitres, au nombre pour l'instant non précisé car le texte est toujours en cours d'écriture.  
> Nouveaux personnages et tags susceptibles d'apparaitre en fonction de l'évolution.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand vous êtes pilote automobile, il y a une règle fondamentale à respecter : vous devez impérativement dominer votre coéquipier, aussi bien sur la piste qu'en dehors. Vous devez prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur lui, à l'interne du team vous devez vous montrer meilleur que lui, être plus essentiel à l'équipe que lui ne l'est. Vous devez le surpasser ; vous devez briser ses velléités et être le maître des lieux.

Cette règle impérative, Max l'avait toujours connue et appliquée - même avec Daniel. Il la maîtrisait sans devoir pour autant se montrer manipulateur, son talent et son charisme y suffisaient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de scrupules à l'appliquer. Mais cette année, cela était différent. Comment agir lorsque votre équipier s'avérait être aussi votre amant ?

Max ne s'en était pas préoccupé, jusqu'à ce que son père le lui fasse comprendre clairement - Jos n'avait jamais apprécié Pierre. Jos trouvait qu'en ce mois de février et d'essais hivernaux, Max tardait à s'imposer face à son nouvel équipier. Il devait oublier leur soit disant amitié, que la seule chose qui comptait était sa carrière. Max l'avait écouté, répondant quelques esquives parmi ses affirmations et à la fin de la conversation, s'était dit que son père avait raison. Il devait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, prendre l'avantage psychologique et reléguer Pierre au second rôle. Ce projet lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas nuire à la carrière de Pierre, mais se devait de penser à la sienne d'abord ; il n'avait pas le choix. Eux qui étaient si excités, à l'idée d'être coéquipiers, puis de l'être désormais. Max se rendait compte des points négatifs de la situation. Il serait difficile de concilier relation affective et professionnelle.

Les essais hivernaux à Barcelone débutaient et Pierre, avec ses deux sorties de piste, ne tardait pas à faciliter le dilemme de Max. La pression de l'équipe et des médias, Pierre se l'était mise tout seul. Une sortie, cela aurait pu encore passer. Mais deux, non du tout, la voiture était en mille morceaux et l'équipe n'avait plus de pièces pour la réparer. Max lui en avait voulu, avec ses accidents Pierre mettait le team dans une situation délicate et compromettait leur début de saison à tous. L'occasion de glisser une petite phrase aux médias, l'air de rien assassine, ce qui n'empêchait pas Max de retrouver Pierre le soir dans sa chambre. Pour ces essais d'avant saison, on ne faisait pas trop attention à eux alors, tous les soirs Max venait dans la chambre de Pierre pour dormir avec lui. C'était chouette, c'était le bon côté de leur relation, le côté "tout rose" qu'ils avaient imaginé en songeant au fait qu'ils seraient -étaient - coéquipiers cette saison.

Le premier Grand Prix arriva vite. L'Australie, ce beau et grand pays, ce doux climat automnal en ce mois de mars, ce parfum de rentrée qui flottait dans l'air. Tout le monde était heureux d'être là, excité d'enfin reprendre le chemin des circuits. L'ambiance dans le paddock était légère, les sourires et les rires s'échangeaient facilement, les pilotes se retrouvaient joyeusement en oubliant les rivalités et se prêtaient plus volontiers qu'à l'accoutumée au jeu des interviews. Les photos avec la nouvelle combinaison et le nouveau casque, les pitreries de Daniel, les chambrages avec quelques autres, les regards de braise échangés avec Pierre entre deux portes, les récits des vacances clamés avec fierté à qui voulait l'entendre. Max aimait Melbourne et son Grand Prix inaugural, où tous piaillaient d'impatience prêts à en découdre après ces longs mois d'hiver.

L'avancement du weekend plu moins à Max et Pierre. Après une qualification décevante pour tous les deux et particulièrement pour Pierre, Max lui proposa de venir dormir dans sa chambre, histoire de trouver un peu de réconfort. Pierre hésita un instant - Max lui promit qu'il s'agissait juste de dormir. Pierre accepta, assuré de se contenter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il prit en vitesse quelques affaires dans sa chambre, rejoignit Max qui avait attendu devant sa porte. La chambre de Max se trouvait au même étage, au bout du couloir. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Max sortit son pass magnétique, le glissa dans la fente. Pyry arriva à ce moment-là, sortant de l'ascenseur. Il fixa son pilote l'air préoccupé.

-Pierre, où est-ce que tu vas, demanda Pyry de sa voix nasillarde.

-Dormir, répondit Pierre.

Pyry fronça les sourcils. Le physio de Pierre savait pour leur liaison, depuis cet hiver où chez Max, où Pierre et lui se trouvaient pour leur traditionnelle semaine d'entraînement intensif, il les avait surpris à s'embrasser à moitié nu dans le lit de Max. Cela leur aurait été difficile de nier, Max et Pierre avaient donc avoué à Pyry avoir une liaison tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien à dire. Après quelques foutages de gueule le finlandais jura de jouer le jeu, étant lui-même gay il savait l'impact que pourrait avoir ce genre de révélation sur une vie. Depuis, il gardait le secret.

Pierre posa une main dans le dos de Max, l'incitant à ouvrir la porte.

-Juste dormir, assura Pierre en se montrant insistant. Bonne nuit, Pyry.

Max poussa la porte, entra suivi de Pierre avant que Pyry n'est le temps de réagir.

-On peut être gays et amants et se contenter de dormir, affirma Max en fermant la porte.

Pierre sourit à la remarque.

-Pas pour lui !

Après s'être débarbouillés et avoir enfilé une tenue de nuit, Pierre et Max se mirent au lit. Ils prolongèrent leur discussion sur leur ressenti dans la voiture, sur les solutions qu'ils pourraient apporter à l'équipe pour avancer dans la bonne direction. Ils s'accordaient sur le fait que cela serait difficile, l'équilibre de la voiture semblant changer constamment, identifier l'axe à suivre s'avérerait complexe.

Bref silence. Pierre détourna le regard vers les rideaux, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise au volant, finit-il par concéder à voix basse.

Pierre se pinca les lèvres. Ils avaient beau être intimes, Max n'en restait pas moins son coéquipier et à ce titre, ce que Pierre venait de dire constituait un aveu de faiblesse. Max en fut conscient mais décida de ne pas l'entendre de cette manière, de le prendre comme une confidence de son amant et rien de plus.

-Je ne le suis pas non plus, dit Max.

-Déjà plus que moi...

Max posa sa main sur la joue de Pierre.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna Max.

Pierre gardait les yeux rivés sur les rideaux.

-Regarde-moi, répéta Max en tournant le visage de Pierre vers lui le forçant ainsi à ce que son regard vienne se perdre dans le sien. On va y arriver. On est les meilleurs.

Pierre sourit.

-On est les meilleurs...

-Oui, à nous deux on est la meilleure équipe, certifia Max. Tu es un excellent pilote et je suis le meilleur - je le serais toujours vu que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi.

-Ah, là ca ressemble plus au Max que je connais, pouffa Pierre.

Ils rirent tous les deux, Max glissa machinalement son pouce sur la joue de Pierre.

-À force de travail, je te rattraperais, chuchota Pierre.

-Tu peux toujours rêver...

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur complicité, sur la multitude de traits de caractères et d'envies qu'ils avaient en commun. Ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, le jour de la Saint Valentin au musée océanographique devant l'aquarium des requins, réapparu à cet instant. Une drôle de sensation, la perception d'une connexion, l'assurance que les mots ne servaient à rien pour communiquer.

Les remarques de Jos revinrent à l'esprit de Max. Sa main glissa du visage de Pierre jusqu'à l'épaule, Max la repoussa pour allonger Pierre sur le dos et venir à califourchon sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'amusa Pierre, tu ne vas pas donner raison à Pyry ?

-Ça serait si dramatique, interrogea Max.

-Que Pyry ait raison, non, mais demain on a une course je te signale.

Pas de sexe entre le jeudi soir et le dimanche après la course et surtout pas le samedi soir. Une autre règle que l'ensemble des pilotes tentait d'appliquer les weekends de Grand Prix... Le plus souvent avec peine, c'est pour cela que peu venait avec leurs petites amies ou femmes aux compétitions.

-C'est la première de la saison, ajouta Pierre. On ne va pas déjà craquer.

-Que dirais-tu d'un jeu, soumit Max.

-Quel genre ?

-Genre celui qui domine l'autre en piste domine aussi au lit ?

-Je croyais que tu préférais être dominé ?

-Hum, oui, mais j'ai envie de changer. Ça commence à m'ennuyer d'être toujours passif. Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

Max savait très bien que sa proposition n'était pas des plus réglo. Pierre ne disposait pas, avec la guerre de pouvoir et les tensions dans son côté du garage, de l'équité des chances. Mais il savait aussi que Pierre aimait les défis.

Pierre hocha lentement la tête en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-D'accord... Je suis à tes ordres alors, souffla Pierre.

Max embrassa passionnément Pierre.

-Il n'y a que ta bouche qui m'intéresse ce soir, dit Max.

Il se poussa et s'allongea sur le dos, retirant son sous-vêtement dans la manœuvre. Pierre vint déposer un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres. Max ferma les yeux, l'instant suivant Pierre commençait sa fellation.

C'est comme cela que Max prendrait l'avantage sur Pierre. Avec lui, il n'était pas question d'user du moindre coup bas. La dureté à s'adapter à sa nouvelle équipe, à son nouvel environnement et, c'était triste à dire, les querelles de ses ingénieurs, feraient le reste. Les choses iraient naturellement dans le sens de Max sans risque que cela n'entache leur relation.


	2. Australie - Bahrein - Chine

Max termina la course à la troisième place. Un résultat plus que correct après des essais hivernaux où Mercedes et surtout Ferrari avaient paru êtres au-dessus du lot, l'équipe italienne qui sur cette première course étonna par son manque de rythme. Max dépassa Sebastian peu après la mi-course pour s'offrir la dernière marche d'un podium dominé par Mercedes, avec Valtteri devant un Lewis discret. Pierre finit à une déconvenante onzième place, hors des points et bien loin derrière les leaders. 

Cette première semaine du championnat avait été riche en émotion. La perte tout aussi douloureuse que brutale de Charlie Withing en préambule de la compétition, le rythme de la Red Bull correct mais loin de celui des leaders, les nouvelles règles établies avec Pierre, un podium obtenu grâce à un dépassement autoritaire sur une Ferrari. Le premier Grand Prix laissa tout un tas de souvenirs différents.

Avant tout cela, et c'était peut-être le meilleur souvenir qu'en garderait Max, Pierre et lui s'étaient vu proposer par Red Bull une sortie surf avec Mick Fanning, ancien grand champion de la discipline. Max déclina poliment la leçon, ne tenant pas à risquer de servir de repas aux requins vivant sur la côte australienne. Il accompagna tout de même Pierre à l'événement, par envie autant que par obligation. Ils arrivèrent ensemble sur la rive, Pierre conduisant la splendide Aston Martin à la livrée bleu mat Red Bull affrétée pour l'occasion. Ils rencontrèrent la légende du surf mondial, échangèrent quelques politesses et commentaires sur leurs disciplines respectives. Pierre et Mick décrochèrent les planches du toit de la voiture, ils allèrent tous les trois sur le sable suivis par le service média de l'équipe et leurs caméras. On donna à Pierre et Mick des combinaisons, ils se changèrent sur la plage, Max évitant d'attarder son regard sur le corps de son coéquipier.

-Ça le fait ou pas, questionna Pierre avec un sourire en se plantant poings sur les hanches devant Max.

-La grand classe, siffla Max.

Pierre se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tourna les talons pour prendre sa planche et rejoindre son professeur direction l'océan. Max sourit en les regardant s'éloigner, s'assit ensuite sur le sable. Il les observa évoluer dans et sur l'eau, allongeant ses jambes sur le sable tiède. Au-dessus d'eux le ciel était couvert. Max réajusta sa casquette, sur les vagues Pierre glissait avec plus ou moins de réussite. Après quelques tentatives Pierre réussit à prendre un rouleau, le surfant avec brio, se frappa ensuite le torse en regardant vers la plage, criant quelque chose que Max ne comprit pas à cause du bruit du ressac.

-Trop fort, hurla Max les mains placées tel un entonnoir inversé pour porter ses paroles.

Max leva les pouces bien hauts, Pierre les aperçu et secoua les bras pouces en l'air. Pierre avait l'air de s'éclater, Max regretta que sa peur des requins l'ait privé de ce moment - même si, assis sur la plage à le regarder, il était bien.  
Quand Pierre et Mick revinrent vers la plage, Max se leva et marcha jusqu'au bord de mer. Pierre s'amusa à éclabousser Max d'une main, Max qui eut le reflex de se protéger de ses bras pour ne pas se faire trop mouiller.

-Tu aurais dû venir, souffla Pierre en venant planter sa planche dans le sable sec. C'était trop bien !

-Avec mon ventre je ne préférais pas, répondit Max avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, en se levant ce matin son estomac l'avait titillé.

-J'ai assuré non, soumit Pierre tout sourire en se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière.

-Disons que tu n'étais pas trop ridicule ! Tu en auras réussi deux ou trois correctes. Mais je préfère écouter l'avis du professionnel plutôt que ton propre jeter de fleurs !

L'ancienne gloire du surf confirma à Max qu'en effet, Pierre s'en était bien sorti pour un débutant. Ils discutèrent un moment encore tous les trois, tandis que leurs collègues du marketing rangeaient leur matériel, fiers des images obtenues.

Le soleil se couchait et Max et Pierre s'attardaient dans les parages. Il faisait bon, ils étaient détendus et savouraient ces quelques minutes de calme avant de devoir retrouver leur hôtel.

-Tu vois le nuage là-bas, dit Pierre en tendant l'index droit vers l'horizon à l'éclat orangé et un nuage gris.

-Oui... 

-On dirait Helmut avec un chapeau haut de forme !

-Oh merde, s'écria Max avant de rire, c'est vrai !

Ils se marrèrent en contemplant le nuage ressemblant à Helmut, qui doucement se déformait en avançant vers le couchant.

-C'est cool que l'on puisse passer tout ce temps ensemble sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons, lança Max après un silence.

-Oui c'est cool...

Max sentit une petite réserve chez Pierre, sans la relever. Pierre était un garçon intelligent, lucide, il savait donc pertinemment qu'au niveau professionnel ce ne serait pas simple à gérer d'être le coéquipier de Max. Leur amitié, construite en accéléré au cours de ses derniers mois où ils étaient également devenus sex friends, n'y résisterait peut-être pas.

À Bahreïn, Max apparaissait déjà aux yeux de tous comme l'unique pilote Red Bull. Il agissait comme tel, à ses côtés Pierre se montrait effacé. Cette prise de pouvoir boostait mentalement Max, en ce début de saison où si la Red Bull pouvait compter sur un moteur Honda à niveau, elle ne se révélait pas à celui des Mercedes et des Ferrari - malgré son podium en Australie. Il aimait être le fer de lance de son équipe, avoir à ses côtés un équipier restant au second plan. Max se prenait au jeu, il avait l'impression de redevenir lui-même, après ces derniers mois où il avait changé au contact de Pierre. Depuis le début de leur liaison (si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi), Max s'était aperçu être devenu, si ce n'est effacé, au moins timide. Il y avait quelque chose chez Pierre qui le faisait être différent, qui faisait ressortir sa part "oméga". Pierre avait cette sorte d'emprise sur lui. Et Max était en train de l'inverser, goûtant aux frissons de la position dominante qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais expérimenté dans leur rapport de force.

Après les qualifications dont Max termina cinquième et Pierre treizième - et Charles en pole -, enfermés dans les toilettes du paddock c'était lui qui prenait Pierre pour un quickie brutal contre la paroi d'une cabine, ce qu'ils faisaient régulièrement dans les rôles inverses l'an dernier. Pierre n'aimait pas autant cela que Max pouvait l'aimer, mais se laisser faire sans broncher. Parce que cela rentrait dans leurs codes, les règles établies de leur jeu et que jusqu'à ce début d'année, c'était Max qui obtempérait le plus souvent à lui servir de "vide couilles".

Ils se rhabillèrent sans se presser, Pierre n'ayant que son boxer et son pantalon à remonter, Max sa combinaison à remettre il n'avait pas prit le temps d'aller se changer. Sa qualification l'avait frustré et en croisant Pierre dans le paddock, il l'avait de suite conduit ici après être passé par le carré des interviews.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, le silence était toujours présent. Pierre détourna le regard, avança sa main sur le verrou pour l'ouvrir. Max interposa la sienne, retrouva le regard bleuté de Pierre.

-Si tu veux qu'on laisse tomber notre jeu tu le dis, dit Max.

-Non, répondit Pierre en souriant doucement. Je savais ce que je faisais en l'acceptant.

-Tu peux aussi dire non si un jour tu ne veux pas. Je ne te forcerais pas.

-Je sais.

Max savait que Pierre ne dirait jamais non.

-Pierre, insista tout de même Max.

-T'inquiète, avec toi je serais toujours consentant. Là je suis juste frustré de ne pas avoir joui ! Comment tu y arrivais toi, en si peu de temps !?

-Aucune idée !

Un petit rire, Pierre déverrouilla la porte et ils quittèrent les toilettes, s'assurant au préalable que personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

-Il me tarde de te battre pour réinverser les rôles, susurra Pierre à l'oreille de Max avant qu'ils ne se séparent dans l'hospitalité Red Bull.

-Hum, ça je l'attend, lança Max en souriant alors que Pierre s'éloignait.

Pierre se retourna brièvement, adressa un sourire provocateur à Max. 

-Demain, promit Pierre.

-Optimiste !

-Toujours !

Si Pierre prenait sur lui pour le côté professionnel, gardant une mine joyeuse malgré ses performances décevantes, il restait pour l'heure égal à lui-même dans le cadre privé. La situation était à la fois difficile et stimulante, ce jeu lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire de se surpasser derrière le volant ; il connaissait son handicap au moment de l'accepter et faisait avec.

Le lendemain Pierre ne parvint à tenir sa promesse, terminant à la huitième place quand Max prenait la quatrième. Pour la deuxième fois consécutivement sa course avait été compliquée et c'est en mettant de côté sa déception qu'il retrouva Max dans sa chambre.

La Chine eut le privilège d'accueillir le 1000ème Grand Prix. Quelques célébrations furent organisées toute la semaine mais il fallait bien le reconnaître, cet historique anniversaire ne resterait pas dans les mémoires. Un millième loin du berceau européen, une petite poignée d'événements où passion et public se montraient timides, un paddock comme terne galerie exposant pêle-mêle divers casques, combinaisons et miniatures, des voitures d'autres époques et des vieilles gloires se demandant pourquoi elles étaient venues. On chuchota longuement entre deux motorhomes sur ce flop ô combien regrettable.

Red Bull apporta sa petite pierre à l'édifice en organisant son propre événement avec les pilotes de son écurie mère. Max et Pierre eurent rendez-vous pour une démonstration de danse du lion, un art que tous deux appréciaient. Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas aimer ce type de spectacle, ces costumes colorés dont les armatures se devinaient à peine, s'agitant au gré des mouvements des danseurs. Max et Pierre chuchotèrent en regardant les créatures danser, commentant la richesse des détails des lions, la technicité des hommes qui leur donnaient vie. Les danseurs et leurs lions étaient accompagnés par des tambours, que Max et Pierre purent essayer, tout comme ils purent s'amuser à apporter leur propre touche de couleur aux visages des créatures. 

La journée se continua par une visite éclair de la ville, avant de se rendre en soirée à la fête organisée par les instances dirigeantes. Du beau monde, des anciens champions, des fans avides d'autographe, des vins et champagnes de qualité et pour Max et Pierre des canettes de Red Bull. Comme toujours lors d'événements publiques Max ne lâchait jamais sa canette, en sirotant de temps à autre une petite gorgée face aux caméras et autres appareils photos. Là-dessus Max était incontestablement le meilleur pilote du taureau ailé, affichant constamment la marque aux médias. Il le faisait parce que c'était dans son contrat, bien évidemment, mais aussi car cela lui procurait un certain réconfort que d'avoir quelque chose en main. Cela l'aidait à gérer le stress qu'il ressentait en public, il s'accrochait au contenant en aluminium pour oublier son malaise. Cela marchait plutôt bien.

À un moment, alors que non loin d'eux Nico Rosberg tenait la grappe aux journalistes pour promouvoir sa chaîne YouTube, dans un coin Max et Pierre prirent place sur une banquette en cuir noir. Ils y trouvèrent un peu de calme, soufflèrent de soulagement simultanément, se regardant aussitôt en riant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il commençait à me gonfler Rosberg, lança Max.

-Pareil ! Il était autrement plus agréable avant de stopper sa carrière, soumit Pierre. Maintenant il est frustré et vaniteux. Il arrive même à souler Ebel, le journaliste allemand, faut le faire ça !

-Hum, au secours ! Jamais je ne finirais comme lui.

Pierre pencha la tête en fixant Max.

-Pas si sur, murmura Pierre.

-Pardon, tiqua Max. Non, y'a pas moyen ! Je ne serais jamais assez stupide pour arrêter ma carrière après un titre. Et si je devais arrêter la formule 1, j'irais courir ailleurs ! C'est toute ma vie la course auto. Rosberg ça ne l'était pas - il n'a peut-être même jamais aimé cela, d'ailleurs.

Un membre du service marketing de l'équipe vint à leur rencontre, leur proposant - ou plutôt leur commandant - de faire un selfie tous les deux pour mettre sur les réseaux. Ils approuvèrent l'idée, leur collègue s'éloigna quand Max sortit son portable.

-Faites un selfie pour mettre sur les réseaux, mima Max en déverrouillant son mobile. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas juste être tranquilles tous les deux, nous devons montrer au monde entier que nous nous entendons bien.

-T'es dur là, réprima gentiment Pierre. Il fait son boulot et c'est le notre aussi.

-Je sais mais vu qu'on est... Proches, c'est ambiguë de publier autant de photos de nous deux.

Max ouvrit l'application photo, bascula en mode selfie et tendit le bras.

-Tu as lu ou entendu des rumeurs quelque part, interrogea Pierre avant de sourire pour l'objectif.

-Non, rien de sérieux, répondit Max avant de sourire à son tour et de prendre une photo.

Il cliqua sur la galerie, à l'écran s'afficha la photo qu'il venait de prendre.

-Elle te va, demanda machinalement Max tout en préparant son partage.

-Oui, approuva Pierre sans avoir non plus prêté une grande attention à la photo. Comment tu le gérerais, si cela devait arriver ?

-Mal ! Mais il n'y a pas de raison que cela arrive. Cela briserait nos carrières, Pierre.

-J'en suis conscient tout autant que toi. C'est justement pour cela que nous ne devons rien faire de différent par rapport aux années précédents, avec nos anciens équipiers.

-Et continuer à être les putains de toutous du service marketing...

Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi la conversation avait déviée vers ce sujet. Ils y avaient déjà pensé, aux risques que leur relation un peu spéciale soit découverte. Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais songé, en presque un an, à y mettre fin. Il y avait là quelque chose d'irrationnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'instant, leur relation reste sans gros nuages. Combien de temps cela durera t-il ?


	3. Azerbaïdjan

Après la Chine, où Max termina quatrième et Pierre à une correcte sixième place assortie du meilleur tour en course, arriva le Grand Prix d'Azerbaïdjan. En débarquant à l'hôtel, Max découvrit Pierre éclairé par les rayons du soleil, dont la lumière se reflétait sur ses cheveux décolorés. Pierre avait cette couleur de cheveux depuis le début de la saison, ce n'était pas la première fois que son coéquipier arborait une tignasse blonde et cela lui allait bien, un blond chaud comme le soleil qui s'accordait avec son teint et son regard lumineux mais sous cette lumière, Max le trouva encore plus beau.

-Tu es beau comme ca tu sais, murmura Max alors qu'ils se faisaient une accolade dans le hall.

-Merci, répondit Pierre tout contre l'oreille de Max.

Les yeux de Pierre pétillaient. Ils échangèrent un sourire aussi discret que chaleureux, prirent leurs pass avant de se rendre avec leurs valises à l'ascenseur qui se chargerait de les conduire au deuxième étage, Pyry sur leurs talons. Le physio finlandais n'était jamais loin, suivant Pierre comme son ombre. Max ne savait pas comment Pierre faisait pour le supporter en permanence. Pyry était un garçon sympa, d'accord, mais lourd. Max n'en disait rien, car Pyry connaissait leur secret et le gardait précieusement. Mais l'avoir sur le dos pas loin de H24 nuit comprise - car il prenait presque toujours une chambre double avec son pilote -, Max deviendrait fou. Le seul avec qui il avait pu partager autant, c'était son père - autrement plus supportable que Pyry - et cela en était fini de cette période.

Pierre était de très bonne humeur cette semaine. Max ne sut pas si cela avait un rapport avec sa nouvelle blondeur, si c'était dû à l'air marin de la capitale azéri ou à son relativement bon résultat en Chine, mais le français se montrait souriant et joyeux. Cela déteignait sur Max, ils retrouvaient leur complicité de la première heure, oubliant ce jeu de pouvoir légitime entre coéquipiers, passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Ils étaient juste Max et Pierre, amis puis sex friends, amants et toujours amis, une amitié aux frontières troubles.

Le jeudi soir, ils partirent tous trois - Pyry s'incrustant en bon chaperon - faire un tour en ville. La nuit Bakou gardait son charme particulier. Elle était l'illustration parfaite d'une cité entre orient et occident ; entre Europe et Moyen-Orient. Un mélange des cultures envoûtant, une richesse dont elle savait se prévaloir sans se montrer orgueilleuse. Des bâtiments, des rues et ruelles, des quartiers qui en rappelaient d'autres d'Europe. Une architecture d'une autre époque, qui vous transportait dans le temps et l'histoire. La cité du vent possédait ce côté magique que seules ont les plus grandes cités.

Il y avait du monde, dans les rues piétonnes les gens se croisaient, les terrasses des restaurants étaient pleines. Max, Pierre et Pyry se trouvèrent une table, à l'intérieur d'un établissement à la devanture de couleur claire et à la décoration de type médiévale, folklorique. Avant qu'ils ne passent commande Pyry s'assura que ses pilotes puissent avoir des assiettes convenables, avec un bon équilibre entre glucides, graisses et protéines, respectant les portions types de leur régime. Un joyeux cuisinier bredouillant l'anglais vint promettre en personne la qualité de sa cuisine, Pyry fut rassuré et les plats commandés.

-J'espère qu'on aura pas trop d'attente, soupira Pyry avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière sans alcool que le serveur venait d'apporter. Y'a du monde...

-Je ne pense pas qu'on attendra beaucoup, affirma Pierre en saisissant son verre d'eau gazeuse.

-Vu comme tu as été chiant ils seraient capable de nous faire mariner plus que leurs plats, répondit Max en fixant Pyry d'un œil rond.

Pyry provoqua Max d'une grimace, Pierre rigola dans son coin.

-Excuse-moi de faire attention à votre alimentation, souffla Pyry, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon boulot...

-Pour Pierre oui mais pas pour moi, rétorqua Max. Tu es son physio à lui et c'est tout. Ce que moi je bouffe, ca ne te regarde pas.

-Je suis employé de Red Bull avant tout. Donc si tu es pilote Red Bull, ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette me regarde. Tu es pilote Red Bull, non ?

Max haussa les épaules pour ne pas s'énerver au ton provoquant de Pyry, retint le "crétin" qui aurait voulu s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Fous-lui la paix un peu, intervint Pierre en s'adressant à Pyry. Il te supporte déjà suffisamment comme ça.

-D'accord, accepta Pyry avec une voix volontairement et exagérément aiguë. Je laisse ton petit chéri tranquille...

-Je ne suis pas son petit chéri, grogna Max en baissant d'un ton. On est juste deux amis qui baisent ensemble.

Pierre regarda Max d'un air absent avant de sourire malicieusement. Sous la table, Max glissa brièvement une main sur celle de Pierre qui traînait sur sa cuisse. Le serveur revint avec les assiettes de Max et Pierre, moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard avec celle de Pyry.

-Vous voyez, cela a été rapide, dit Pierre fier de voir sa prédiction se réaliser.

-Mmm ça sent trop bon, commenta Max en saisissant ses couverts.

Ils débutèrent le repas, oubliant rapidement le petit accrochage verbal, tournure que prenait fréquemment les échanges de Max et Pyry et qui restait cordiale.

Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, cela ne grouillait plus dans le centre de Bakou. Il y avait encore du monde certes, mais l'on pouvait circuler sans se soucier en permanence de la trajectoire à aborder pour ne heurter aucun passant. Comme tout à l'heure avant d'aller diner, Max et Pierre se firent arrêter à quelques reprises par des supporters pour des autographes ou photos. Ils se plièrent aux demandes à la plus grande joie des fans, Pyry joua au photographe pour certain, posa avec eux sur une ou deux autres photos. Le physio finlandais se fit même draguer avec insistance par une jeune femme pour le moins persévérante dont il peina à se débarrasser. Max et Pierre échangèrent un regard avant de s'échapper, laissant Pyry aux prises avec son admiratrice. Ils se mirent à courir, un sourire plaqué sur le visage alors que derrière eux Pyry leur criait de revenir, avant d'éventuellement pouvoir s'élancer à leur poursuite.

-Ça lui montrera à quel point c'est chiant d'être harcelé, clama Max dans sa course.

Il pouffa, Pierre courant à ses côtés rit à son tour. Ils se perdirent dans les ruelles de la capitale azéri, cessèrent de courir.

-Je crois qu'on l'a semé, dit Pierre après avoir regardé derrière lui.

-Je crois aussi, acquiesça Max.

Pierre effleura la main de Max, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et détournèrent le regard, n'oubliant pas la présence des passants autour d'eux.

-On fait quoi maintenant, demanda Pierre. Tu veux aller dans un bar ?

-Je préfère marcher, objecta Max.

Ils débutèrent leur ballade à deux, errant dans la ville sans se poser de question sur où ils se trouvaient exactement. Cela leur plaisait d'être ainsi perdus, ils eurent l'impression d'être loin de leurs vies, loin du monde ultra médiatisé et politisé de la formule 1. On ne venait le leur rappeler, étrangement personne ne les accostait pour une photo ou un autographe, à leur plus grande joie on les laissait en paix.

Ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du centre-ville pour se retrouver dans une relative solitude. Ils étaient en bord de mer, autour d'eux dans l'ombre de la rive mal éclairée seuls quelques couples marchaient au ralenti, tous agissant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Max et Pierre avançaient côte à côte, leurs bras et leurs épaules se frôlant, ils avançaient pas après pas vers la mer et la noirceur de la nuit.

Max tourna la tête, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Pierre qui frémit en sentant le souffle de Max sur sa nuque.

-Là, je crois qu'on est vraiment perdu, chuchota Max.

-Je crois aussi, répondit Pierre. On fait demi-tour ?

-Oui.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent quand Pierre se retourna une fraction de seconde avant Max. Ils auraient été bien tentés de les faire plus que s'effleurer, à la place Max donna un coup d'épaule à Pierre qui le fit vaciller alors qu'ils commençaient à revenir sur leurs pas.

-On serait sur une île déserte je t'aurais sur le champs ordonné de me baiser sur la plage, souffla Max.

-Je n'aurais pu t'obéir je ne t'ai toujours pas battu, regretta Pierre.

-Dépêche-toi de le faire alors, cela me manque trop !

-Je fais mon possible.

-En attendant cette nuit tu viens dans ma chambre. Une pratique qui porte comme nom de code le nombre précédent soixante-dix, n'enfreint pas les règles...

Pierre lui mit une mains aux fesses, Max gloussa.

-Ok, dit Pierre. Je te rejoindrai quand Pyry dormira.

-À condition qu'on retrouve le chemin de l'hôtel !

Il leur fallut trois quart d'heure supplémentaire pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Dans le hall ils découvrirent Pyry poings vissés sur les hanches, l'air grognon. Il leur lança un regard réprobateur, Max et Pierre sourirent.

-Bordel vous étiez où, dit Pyry en venant à leur rencontre.

-Nous visitions la ville, répondit innocemment Pierre.

-On voulait juste te laisser avec ta jolie admiratrice, nargua Max. Tu l'as sautée ?

-Ha, ha, rit ironiquement Pyry, très drôle...

-Ou tu as eu son numéro au moins, continua Pierre.

-Vous vous y mettez à deux pour me faire chier maintenant ! Vous devenez trop proches, vous deux. Beaucoup trop !

-Humour, Pyry, objecta Pierre en levant les mains.

-Ouais... Vous n'avez pas bu d'alcool au moins ?

-Non, s'indigna Max. Quelle question idiote ! On n'a pas approché le moindre bar.

Les narines de Pyry frétillèrent, cette propension néerlandaise à dire le moindre de ses avis l'agaçait copieusement.

-Tant mieux, conclut Pyry avant de tourner le dos à Max et Pierre.

Ils s'élancèrent vers l'ascenseur, Pyry en tête. Au deuxième étage, l'ascenseur les libéra dans un couloir désert. Le finlandais ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son pilote, patienta bras croisés que celui-ci ne daigne abandonner son équipier.

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Pyry à Max en guise d'au revoir.

-Bonne nuit, dit Max sans lever la tête vers Pyry.

Pyry entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Max et Pierre se fixèrent en souriant lèvres pincées.

-Bonne nuit, lança Pierre.

-Bonne nuit, répéta Max.

Ils gagnèrent chacun leur chambre. Max n'eut a patienter qu'un petit quart d'heure avant que Pierre le rejoigne, Pyry s'était en effet endormi comme un loir allongé façon étoile de mer, il ronflait bruyamment quand Pierre avait quitté leur chambre à pas de loup.

Leur complicité se remarquait et fit apparemment grincer quelques dents. En croisant Charles samedi dans le paddock, Max s'approcha tout sourire pour le saluer. Le pilote Ferrari le snoba, l'esquivant comme si de rien n'était. Max se demanda quelle mouche avait pu piquer le monégasque, pour une fois que lui se montrait amical, l'autre l'ignorait. Sans doute était-il aux prises avec l'un ou l'autre des imbroglio propres à l'écurie au cheval cabré. Max soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre sa route - après tout il n'en avait rien à foutre de Charles, tant que cela n'impactait pas ses courses et celles de Red Bull. Il tomba plus loin sur Lando, le petit anglais se montra plus amical que le monégasque. Max continua sa traversée du paddock en sa compagnie, ils étaient tous deux bavards, jusqu'à ce que Pierre ne les rejoigne peu avant d'arriver à l'arrière des garages. Ils passèrent encore cinq minutes à papoter tous ensemble, puis Lando les laissa en apercevant son ingénieur.

Max se rapprocha de Pierre.

-Pyry ne t'a pas grillé à ton retour, souffla Max sur un ton interrogatif.

-Non, il dormait comme un bébé, répondit Pierre.

Ils échangèrent un énième sourire avant, une minute plus tard, de rentrer ensemble dans leur garage.

Le joli sourire de Pierre disparu au fil du weekend. Un appel manqué à la pesée et il se retrouvait condamné à partir des stands, avant une disqualification des qualifications pour un dépassement du débit maximum autorisé, obligeant son équipe à devoir déposer une demande pour qu'il puisse prendre le départ le lendemain. Tout cela ressemblait à une mauvaise blague et se concluait par un abandon en course alors que Max signait une nouvelle quatrième place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais envie de faire un chapitre exclusivement sur le Grand Prix d'Azerbaïdjan, car sur les photos prises ce weekend là, Max et Pierre avaient l'air d'être si proches !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera plus du point de vue de Pierre, que de Max comme c'était jusqu'ici le cas.


	4. Espagne - Monaco

En Espagne Max et Pierre apparurent moins proches. Il y avait quelques tensions entre eux. Comment avaient-elles débutées, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait, mais elles étaient bien là. Sans doute provenaient-elles d'un tout, du côté de Pierre, ses difficultés ne s'arrangeaient pas. Le souffle de la pression soufflait sur sa nuque, dans le garage des murmures se croisaient entre deux charrettes à outils. De son côté du garage les ingénieurs mettaient une mauvaise ambiance, les mécanos en percevaient les échos et Pierre subissait cette guerre d'ego dans laquelle il n'avait aucunement demandé à être impliqué.

L'autre conséquence de tout cela, les changements dans sa relation avec Max. Elle était devenue sérieuse, tout en restant une histoire de sexe. En dominant sur la piste Max gagnait le droit de dominer dans l'intimité, de disposer de Pierre comme bon lui semblait. Pierre ne se plaignait pas de leur intimité à proprement parler, Max restait juste, ne le forçant pas à faire quoique ce soit dont il n'aurait eu l'envie. Mais le néerlandais avait prit l'ascendant psychologique, cela se voyait dans le garage, devant les caméras ou en privé. Le numéro 1, le pilote star, le dominant, le génie du volant c'était lui. Pierre ne disposait plus d'aucun moyen pour avoir le dessus. Le seul maître à bord, c'était Max.

Jeudi, Pierre profita d'un moment de libre pour aller voir Charles. À Baku il ne l'avait presque pas vu, le monégasque s'était montré étonnement distant et sa présence amicale avait manquée à Pierre. Il pénétra dans l'hospitalité Ferrari, les membres du personnel le fixèrent un instant avant de le saluer. Pierre leur répondit en italien, ils échangèrent quelques mots. Avant de faire le déplacement Pierre avait envoyé un sms à Charles, le pilote Ferrari lui donnant en réponse rendez-vous ici dix minutes plus tard. Ce laps de temps était passé et Charles apparut à la descente des escaliers.

-Salut Charlie, taquina Pierre alors que son ami lui prenait le bras pour lui faire une accolade.

-Tiens ça faisait longtemps, répondit Charles en référence à son surnom. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui. On s'assoit ?

Pierre suivit Charles jusqu'à une table en arrière de la salle, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils prirent place sur les chaises, face à face, Charles demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte de l'eau. Une jolie jeune femme ne tarda pas à leur servir deux verre avec pailles, Charles la remercia d'un clin d'œil.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup, à Baku, commenta Pierre en tournant sa paille dans son verre.

-Ah bon, rigola faussement Charles. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié.

-Pas du tout.

-Vous ne vous lâchez plus, avec Max.

Le ton irritant de Charles étonna Pierre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du pilote Ferrari de parler de la sorte.

-On est équipiers maintenant, se défendit Pierre alors que Charles buvait quelques gorgées. On s'entend bien alors, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

-Hum, gémit Charles avant d'avaler l'eau qu'il avait en bouche, non c'est plus que ça. Vous aviez l'air totalement in love. Je t'assure !

Les joues de Pierre se colorèrent légèrement, il glissa la paille entre ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

-On est complices c'est vrai mais c'est tout, répondit Pierre avant d'ajouter malicieusement, pourquoi tu es jaloux Charlie ?

Cette fois c'est Charles qui se colora gentiment. Pierre venait de reprendre l'avantage dans leur conversation pour éviter d'éventuelles questions indiscrètes. Car si Charles trouvait sa relation avec Max ambiguë, le monégasque ignorait ce qu'elle était exactement.

-Un peu, dit Charles en souriant timidement. T'es quand même celui, le seul, avait qui j'ai pu avoir l'envie et l'occasion de dévier volontairement du droit chemin...

-Oh c'est trop mignon, se moqua Pierre avec un sourire tendre. Tu deviens sentimental, très cher ?

-Ouais apparemment ! Faut croire que je suis capable de ressentir des sentiments...

Le visage de Charles s'assombrit brusquement. Son regard se perdit loin, très loin dans l'abîme, le sourire de Pierre disparut lui aussi. Charles était ce genre de garçon, torturé, à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeaux. Le monégasque traînait son fardeau, sa peine, ses tristes et terribles souvenirs avec lui et parfois, soudainement, il se retrouvait perdu en eux.

Pierre posa une main sur celle de Charles, qui sursauta et releva la tête.

-Désolé de t'avoir délaissé ces dernières semaines, souffla Pierre. Ce week-end on reste ensemble dès qu'on peut, d'accord ?

Une telle lumière brillait dans le regard de Pierre. Charles la fixait, de ses yeux qui eux ne scintillaient plus depuis bien longtemps.

-D'accord, répondit Charles.

Les doigts de Pierre se glissèrent brièvement entre ceux de Charles, avant que leurs mains ne se séparent. Dans ce geste se ressentaient les réminiscences d'une intimité ces derniers mois révolue, autant qu'un attachement qui lui perdurait.

La sixième place en qualifications, contre la quatrième à Max. Pierre était encore derrière lui, mais commençait à trouver quelques solutions. Son pilotage naturel ne fonctionnait pas dans cette voiture faite en totalité par et pour Max, alors Pierre essayait de petites choses, encore et encore, pour la rendre plus confortable pour lui-même. Il se heurtait la plupart du temps au refus des ingénieurs, heureusement ses mécanos lui corrigeaient certains réglages en douce et sa voiture progressait dans le bon sens.

Par habitude, Pierre s'attendait à voir Max débouler ici ou là pour l'emmener dans sa pièce personnelle à l'étage du motorhome, aux toilettes ou ailleurs, mais aujourd'hui son coéquipier tardait. Max ne lui avait rien demandé les jours précédents, Pierre trouvait cela étrange après un dernier weekend en Azerbaïdjan où ils avaient été si proches.

Ils se croisèrent finalement à l'étage de l'hospitalité Red Bull, chacun allant dans sa pièce personnelle après le débriefing avec le team. Quand Pierre eut terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, il quitta sa chambre pour celle de Max, entrant sans frapper. Max était debout, occupé à plier un tee-shirt au moment où Pierre pénétrait dans la pièce.

-Je peux, demanda Pierre par politesse.

-Oui, approuva distraitement Max en posant le vêtement plié sur la table.

Pierre ferma la porte, fit quelques pas pour venir s'asseoir sur le petit lit situé contre le mur de droite. Il attrapa au passage les mains de Max, tira son coéquipier vers lui par leur biais.

-On fait ça maintenant, demanda Pierre en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Pas envie, répondit Max en haussant les épaules. Et tu as mieux à faire non ? J'ai vu Charles qui traînait devant le bâtiment.

-Je lui avais dit moins le quart et il n'est que la demi, on a le temps de...

-Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas envie, coupa Max.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le ton de Max. Une pointe de jalousie ?

-Bon, comme tu veux, dit Pierre en se relevant. Si tu change d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message.

Il quitta la pièce en sentant le regard de Max sur son dos, alla retrouver Charles pour une petite promenade.

Sixième au départ, sixième à l'arrivée. Un Grand Prix pas mauvais, avec de belles batailles notamment contre Charles. Max coupait lui la ligne à la troisième place, un nouveau podium. En ce début de saison Max se montrait d'une régularité exemplaire, enchaînant les résultats probants. Pierre l'admirait mais se gardait bien de le lui dire, cela aurait été un aveu supplémentaire de la domination que Max exerçait sur lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Pierre se rendit avec Max aux Pays-Bas pour le festival Jumbo Racedagen, organisé à Zandvoort. Ce fut un événement incroyable, des milliers et des milliers de supporters vêtus de casquettes et tee-shirts oranges. Des journées bien chargées, des démonstrations, des interviews, des rencontres avec les fans, des centaines de photos prises avec eux et autant d'autographes signés. Les fans néerlandais étaient extraordinaires, ils supportaient Max sans réserve. Une étonnante bouffée d'oxygène malgré cette foule compacte, Max rayonnait de recevoir un tel soutien. Pierre put aussi apprécier pleinement l'événement, les "oranje" lui faisant un accueil presque autant chaleureux que celui fait à Max. Des souvenirs géniaux.

Peu avant le weekend monégasque, le décès de Niki Lauda plongea le paddock dans la tristesse. Après celle de Charlie, arrivée sans prévenir à la veille du weekend inaugural, cette seconde disparition marquait la saison et tous les acteurs du cirque de la f1.

Sans qu'ils ne se doutent un seul instant qu'un autre événement dramatique les frapperaient quelques semaines plus tard.

Caterina accompagna Pierre sur ce Grand Prix de Monaco. Un soutien précieux, la jolie brune savait lui remonter le moral, elle l'aidait par sa seule présence et par ses attentions discrètes. Le mardi, avec Charles et d'autres, Pierre alla au Stade Louis II pour le traditionnel match caritatif entre pilotes et anciennes gloires du ballon rond emmenés par le Prince Albert II en personne. Max ne faisait pas parti de la liste des joueurs, Pierre s'était dit en l'apprenant qu'il préférait sans doute ne pas se fatiguer avant la première journée de roulage le surlendemain. Caterina put rester en bordure du terrain, Pierre joua avec sérieux, s'amusa avec Charles et les autres. À la fin du match, Pierre s'attarda aux vestiaires avec Charles, retrouva ensuite Caterina. Ils partirent tous deux discrètement avec leurs casques, en mobylette jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils logeaient.

Monaco était pour lui un second Grand Prix à domicile. Il y avait ici, comme au Paul Ricard plus de sollicitations qu'ailleurs. Pierre en fit plusieurs avec Max, comme cette interview à bord du bateau les conduisant au circuit, ce quizz sur les noms invraisemblables que portaient ou non certains yachts amarrés à Monaco, ou bien cette pêche aux canards organisée dans la piscine de la Red Bull Station en partenariat avec la Sky Sport. Max et lui se marrèrent à chacune de ces occasions, il n'y avait pas réellement de barrières entre eux, mais une absence de conversation en privée. Leur relation était simplement cordiale - on ne voyait plus leur complicité. Max ne semblait rien attendre non plus sexuellement ce weekend, cela convenait à Pierre, peut-être la présence de Caterina y était elle pour quelque chose. Cette semaine, ils étaient juste coéquipiers.

Après la journée d'essais libres du jeudi et la journée off du vendredi, venait le samedi et les qualifications. Pierre les concluait à la cinquième place, rétrogradant finalement à la huitième après une pénalité pour avoir gêné un adversaire. Max s'invitait lui dans le top trois alors que Charles, sur une mauvaise estimation de son équipe persuadée que son chrono serait suffisant, restait à quai en Q1. Un coup dur pour le monégasque à domicile, sur un circuit où dépasser relevait de la prouesse. Pierre trouva quelques instants pour aller le voir, mais le monégasque était encore énervé.

-Fallait que ça tombe ce weekend, grommela Charles entre ses dents.

Pierre n'insista pas à Charles fila, ils se retrouveraient plus tard.

En ce samedi dans le ciel de Monaco, avait résonné une Marseillaise pour célébrer la victoire d'Anthoine. Pierre l'avait écoutée avec bonheur, il avait regardé son ami sur la plus haute marche du podium avec fierté. Le chemin de son ami d'enfance vers leur rêve commun, devenir pilote de formule 1 ce que Pierre avait déjà réalisé, paraissait tracé. Pierre en était persuadé, bientôt Anthoine les rejoindrait, Charles, lui et les autres de cette génération dorée, dans la catégorie reine où ils ferrailleraient tous ensemble pour les bons résultats, les podiums et les victoires. 

Ils se retrouvèrent en fin de journée avec Charles et Caterina, autour d'un verre en terrasse, Anthoine les rejoignant avec un peu de retard. Un moment précieux entre amis, l'un de ces moments de bonheur simple, dont sur l'instant on ne saisissait pas forcément la valeur.

Pierre conclut ce weekend monégasque à la cinquième place, derrière Max. Une course animée comme toujours en principauté, avec Charles qui abandonnait en se montrant trop agressif dans sa remontée et une victoire de Lewis, qui rendait ainsi un bel hommage à son ami et patron disparu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ces deux Grands Prix et plus particulièrement celui de Monaco, il m'est apparu évident qu'il fallait les écrire du point de vue de Pierre. Cette Marseillaise résonnant contre les bâtiments de la principauté, je m'en souviens encore, je me rappelle la fierté et le bonheur ressentis à ces instants. Alors, si moi qui ne suis personne, j'en garde un tel souvenir, qu'en est-il de ceux pour qui Anthoine a compter ?  
> Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ignorer cela dans cette histoire.


	5. (Espagne - Monaco) - Canada - France

Espagne, Monaco. Sur ces deux weekends, Max croisa à de nombreuses reprises Pierre en compagnie de Charles. C'était avec le monégasque que son coéquipier passait désormais son temps libre et Max avait senti une pointe de jalousie piquer. Il savait que la relation qu'entretenaient Pierre et Charles possédait comme la leur des frontières fines, qu'elle était plus qu'amitié. Charles et Max étaient rivaux depuis longtemps, ils ne s'appréciaient pas des masses et Pierre constituait, en un sens, une nouvelle source de discorde. Charles devait savoir que Max était l'amant de Pierre ; sans feindre l'attention portée à Pierre, Charles s'en servait peut-être pour distraire Max - c'était du moins la conviction de Max. Le pilote Ferrari était, plus que lui enclin à la politique, aux jeux de pouvoirs avec, à l'image de Lewis par exemple, une capacité naturelle à se placer aux yeux des autres du bon côté de la barrière en cas de conflits ou de spéculations. Il y avait pire comme comportement, néanmoins cela ne plaisait pas à Max que Charles implique Pierre dans leurs histoires. Lui avait le droit de jouer, en tant qu'équipier, mais pas Charles. Après l'Espagne Max prévoyait de lui en toucher deux mots à Monaco. Ce qu'il ne fera finalement pas, avec la disparition de Niki, cela lui avait parut inapproprié de défier Charles sur le sujet. Et puis, finalement, peut-être qu'il n'y avait là aucune manœuvre psychologique, que Charles voulait juste passer du temps avec son ami sans que cela n'est de lien avec lui. Oui. Surement.

Entre ces deux courses, Max et Pierre se rendirent à Zandvoort. Le Jumbo Racedagen, Max l'attendait avec impatience depuis de nombreux mois, le festival promettant de grands moments. Cette année Pierre venait avec lui, cela Max l'avait expressément demandé à ses patrons, il voulait que Pierre goûte lui aussi à cette atmosphère incroyable. Cette foule compacte, ce orange à perte de vue, ces cris et acclamations. C'était tout bonnement dingue, cela rendait euphorique, ici la fatigue n'existait plus seul se ressentait la passion d'un peuple pour leur pilote. Une ambiance de feu mais bon enfant, les néerlandais accueillaient Pierre comme Max l'estimait, avec enthousiasme et respect. Les deux pilotes n'hésitaient pas à donner de leurs personnes pour satisfaire le plus grand nombre, le soir lorsqu'ils rentraient à l'hôtel la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

À cette occasion, point de Pyry pour les embêter. Le physio finlandais n'avait pas vu l'utilité de faire le déplacement, pour une fois Pierre pouvait gérer sa vie comme bon lui semblait et Max n'avait pas à se prendre la tête avec lui. On leur avait réservé deux chambres et en arrivant dans le couloir où elles se situaient, Max et Pierre étaient restés plantés devant celle de Pierre. Ils se défiaient du regard, sans que cela ne soit tendu, c'était plus par introspection.

-À demain, dit finalement Max en s'éloignant vers sa propre chambre.

-À demain, répondit Pierre.

Max arriva devant la porte de sa chambre alors que Pierre venait d'entrer dans la sienne. Un bruit de porte se fermant, Max se retourna brièvement pour voir le couloir. Vide. Il ouvrit sa porte, pénétra dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière. Pas le grand luxe, mais propre et avec un lit confortable. Max retira ses chaussures, se changea et se mit au lit après un rapide brossage de dents. Il éteignit la lumière puis soupira. Cette distance avec Pierre, finalement elle lui convenait, car en Azerbaïdjan ils avaient été trop proches. Ce n'était pas normal. 

Canada. Max et Pierre se rapprochèrent à l'occasion d'un événement promotionnel organisé par Red Bull. Avec Alex et Daniil, ils passèrent une après-midi champêtre, vêtus de chemises de bûcherons à faire de nombreuses activités. Lancers de haches, coupe de bûchettes, concours de sciage de bûches entre les paires Red Bull et Toro Rosso, une collation et de nombreux rires devant et hors caméras. L'ambiance entre eux quatre était bonne, au sciage de bûches Max et Pierre parvinrent à battre Alex et Daniil avec facilité. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, ayant l'avantage de se connaître parfaitement ils s'y prenaient d'un seul mouvement, alors que de leur côté leurs adversaires peinaient à se coordonner - cela donnait des mouvements saccadés, chacun encaissant les mouvements de l'autre, ils sciaient pour ainsi dire dans le vide.

-Rah, comment vous avez fait, s'exclama Alex les poings sur les hanches à la fin du duel. C'était trop dur !

-Tout est dans les cuisses, frima Max arrogant. Faut vous muscler un peu, les mecs !

Max leva une main et Pierre frappa dedans de son poing, ils étaient heureux d'avoir mis la pâté à leurs concurrents sur cette épreuve physique.

Après l'effort, vint le réconfort. On les guida dans un chalet - qui avait plutôt une allure de grange -, dans lequel les attendait de quoi s'hydrater et se remplir l'estomac. Les amuse-bouches les laissèrent sceptiques, visuellement cela ne ressemblait pas à ce que l'un ou l'autre avait l'habitude, quand aux boissons il y avait bien évidemment des canettes de leur employeur, ainsi qu'une grande et lourde carafe de boisson à base de sirop de sureau. Pierre se servit en premier un verre du breuvage local, goûta sans appréhension.

-C'est comment, questionna Max.

-Plutôt bon, dit Pierre en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Sucré... Fleuri ?

Max se laissa tenter, se servant après Daniil. Il testa du bout des lèvres, satisfait remplit ensuite son verre aux trois quart. Alex et Daniil prirent quelques amuse-bouches, s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les autres gens.

-J'ai la dalle mais je n'ose rien prendre, murmura Max avec une grimace.

-Pareil, répondit Pierre en riant discrètement. On tente les espèces de boules oranges ?

-On tente les espèces de boules oranges.

Ils se saisirent chacun d'un bâtonnet, au bout duquel était enfoncé une boule d'un orange presque translucide, qui collait au plat et faisait des petits filaments. Max et Pierre n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, pas même si c'était sucré ou salé. Ces sphères filantes piquées sur bâtonnets pouvaient tout aussi bien être du fromage, que des beignets ou des boules de sucres. Ou un mélange de tout cela. Max et Pierre n'avaient assurément pas opté pour le plus "safe" de tous les amuse-bouches.

-On aurait du prendre les saucisses, souffla Max en grimaçant.

-Ouais, plaisanta Pierre, mais maintenant on assume et on goûte...

Tenant le fin bâton Pierre porta la boule orange à sa bouche, Max en fit de même avec la sienne. Ils croquèrent dedans, cela coula sur leurs doigts.

-Hum, chouina Pierre en mâchant, on s'en fout partout !

-Hum oui, grimaça Max en jetant le bâton dans un bol improvisé poubelle avant de secouer sa main vers le bas pour tenter de faire glisser la masse orange accrochée à ses doigts.

Ils mastiquèrent l'étrange pâte orange au goût... Impossible à décrire, échangeant un regard désorienté. C'était quoi au juste, ce qu'ils mangeaient ? Le goût était si étrange, que leurs palais furent incapables de trouver à quoi le comparer.

Ils se marrèrent en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer, attrapèrent quelques serviettes pour essuyer leurs mains et cracher ce qui leur restait en bouche.

-On aurait vraiment dû prendre les saucisses, convint Pierre.

Ils se fixèrent en souriant avant de rire à nouveau. Non, ces choses, ces boules oranges ne devaient pas être comestibles.

-Tu en as au coin des lèvres, remarqua Max.

-Gauche ?

-Oui.

Pierre prit une nouvelle serviette, frotta le côté indiqué par Max.

-C'est bon, questionna Pierre en éloignant la serviette de son visage.

-Non il en reste un peu...

Avec sa propre serviette Max vint essuyer le coin des lèvres de Pierre à deux reprises, retira les restes de pâte translucide orangée.

-Voilà, soupira joyeusement Max, là c'est bon.

-Merci, souffla Pierre en souriant.

Max répondit par un sourire timide et traînant. Ils restèrent quelques instants le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex et Daniil les interrompent. Les pilotes Toro Rosso les fixèrent d'un drôle d'air.

-Quoi, demanda Max sourcils froncés.

-Rien, répondit Alex taquin, on hésitait à dire si tu étais un bon petit ami ou si tu ferais un papa poule ?

La question tout autant directe qu'inattendu déstabilisa Max. Elle surprit Pierre également, Pierre qui regarda son coéquipier et son visage étonné, priant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à rougir et ne trahisse ainsi leur secret.

-Mais les deux, s'écria Max, je suis un amant exemplaire demande à Dilara, et je ferais un excellent papa ! J'ai eu de quoi m'entrainer avec ma demi sœur et mon demi frère.

Max se félicita intérieurement pour sa belle pirouette. Les épaules de Pierre, qui s'étaient tendues, s'abaissèrent.

-Et toi c'est pour bientôt, ajouta Max à l'intention de Daniil.

-Oui, fin juillet, s'exclama Daniil tout sourire. C'est long, j'aimerais qu'elle soit déjà là !

-Donc c'est une fille, ricocha Max. Vous avez déjà le prénom ?

-Depuis longtemps ! Penelope.

-Penelope Piquet-Kvyat, proposa Pierre. Ça sonne bien !

-J'espère pour elle quelle ressemblera plus à sa maman qu'à son papa, chuchota Alex.

-Quoi, s'esbroufa Daniil. Attends voir que j'attrape une hache !

-Je rigolais, Daniil !

Daniil mima le geste d'une hache menaçant de s'abattre, Alex fit un pas de côté pour venir se planquer derrière Pierre.

-C'est beau ça Alex, accusa Pierre alors que Max riait, tu provoques et après tu te planques derrière les autres !

-Je ne faisais que dire ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre jour, répliqua Alex.

-Quoi, mais je n'ai jamais dit ca !

-Pierre, gronda Daniil en levant sa hache imaginaire.

-Non. Promis juré craché.

Pierre joignit l'acte à la parole, fit semblant de cracher au sol. Daniil baissa sa hache imaginaire et le fou rire gagna l'assistance. 

Ils avaient passé une bonne après-midi.

Une cinquième place contre une onzième. Pour la première fois, enfin, Pierre battait Max lors des qualifications. D'accord, Max s'était fait piégé par un drapeau rouge, mais quand même. Il aura fallut à Pierre attendre le septième Grand Prix de la saison pour y parvenir. Une longue attente et un résultat qu'il désirait aussi bien en tant que pilote qu'en tant qu'homme. Être devant son coéquipier, celui qu'il devait absolument battre pour exister. Être devant son amant, avec qui ils avaient mis ce jeu en place de celui qui dominait en piste dominait sexuellement. Pierre attendait autant les bons résultats qu'une reprise de pouvoir dans son intimité avec Max. 

Max lui n'attendait que ça. Il encourageait parfois Pierre l'air de rien, il voulait que Pierre réussisse de bons résultats, pour l'équipe, pour lui et pour lui-même. C'était bien beau d'être incontestablement le pilote dominant, mais dans le privé Max en en avait marre de cette routine sexuelle due aux mauvais résultats de son coéquipier. Le plaisir, le vrai il le prenait en étant passif et bordel, oui, juste pour ça il avait pu être tenté certaines fois de laisser Pierre le battre avant de se reprendre - c'est-à-dire que son ego lui interdise de céder ne serait-ce que le moindre centième de seconde ou le moindre virage. Il y avait la course à courir le lendemain mais il se sentait en forme et si Pierre l'était aussi, il le laisserait volontiers faire durer le plaisir une heure, ou même deux. Et puis demain, c'est lui qui terminerait devant alors, il devait en profiter aujourd'hui.

Max se réveilla en pleine forme. Chaque centimètre de son corps, chaque muscle était détendu, la soirée passée avec Pierre lui avait fait un bien fou. Il était prêt pour la course, prêt à tout donner pour remonter devant Pierre et pourquoi pas les Ferrari également.

Sur la grille, Max vit Christian discuter avec Pierre. D'habitude il ne faisait pas attention à ce que faisait les autres à ce moment, mais la scène l'interpella. Christian et Pierre avaient l'air tendus. De quoi pouvaient-ils discuter ? Après trois, peut-être quatre minutes Christian partit et Pierre retourna avec ses ingénieurs, Max se reconcentra alors dans sa préparation.

La cinquième place. Max ne put remonter plus haut. Pierre faisait le chemin inverse, de la cinquième place au départ à la huitième à l'arrivée. Un arrêt effectué trop tôt et il s'était retrouvé coincé derrière Lance durant, bien trop longtemps avec pour conséquence une surchauffe à tous les étages.

Max partit à la recherche de Pierre après la course et les sollicitations médiatiques. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher loin, son coéquipier se trouvait dans sa pièce personnelle.

Pierre était changé et finissait de remballer ses affaires.

-Tu es déjà prêt à partir, interrogea Max.

-Oui, soupira Pierre, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais on m'a verrouillé les médias ce weekend...

Pierre cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir planter son regard dans celui de Max.

-Ils ont peur que je dise certaines choses, reprit Pierre d'un ton sarcastique. Le seul truc que j'ai eu le droit de dire c'est à propos de ces putains de rumeurs à la con sur mon remplacement et les contacts soit disant établis par l'équipe avec Hülkenberg... J'ai dû dire un millier de fois que Helmut m'avait téléphoné pour m'expliquer que c'était des conneries, et bla-bla-bla...

Pierre était de mauvaise humeur cela paru évident à Max.

-Bon, tu veux quoi, souffla Pierre avant que Max n'est pu en placer une car il ne voulait pas l'entendre sur ce sujet.

-À ton avis ?

-Non, je sais pourquoi tu es là, ma question portait sur le comment et non le pourquoi. Tu veux une pipe, mon cul ?

-Les deux. Et mets y un peu d'entrain, s'il te plait ?

Pierre sourit. Max vit à ses yeux que ce sourire était forcé, qu'il allait s'acquitter de sa tâche par obligation et rien d'autre. Max aurait voulu que Pierre est au moins un peu d'envie à le faire.

Pierre s'approcha de lui, Max ouvrit sa combinaison et Pierre s'agenouilla sans l'avoir embrassé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Pour la proximité, on y repassera.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Max n'avait pas encore baissé ses vêtements de course heureusement, Pierre ne prit pas la peine de se relever en voyant qui était l'arrivant.

Pyry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, il fixa tête penchée Max et Pierre.

-Tu voulais manger quelque chose avant de quitter le circuit, lança Pyry sur l'interrogative.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, trancha Pierre en posant une main sur l'entrejambe de Max, une bonne saucisse.

Son autre main vint claquer la porte. Pierre leva la tête vers Max, sourire en coin. La connerie sortie à l'intention de Pyry lui avait visiblement fait du bien.

-Je préfère ce sourire là, dit Max en se marrant intérieurement du vent prit par Pyry.

Pierre ne répondit rien et s'occupa de dégager les vêtement et sous-vêtement de Max.

Nous y étions. Le Grand Prix de France, le Grand Prix national de Pierre, celui qu'il attendait depuis un an et cette première édition où sa course avait tournée court. Vivre une semaine sur son territoire, courir à la maison, c'était quelque chose de fantastique, d'indescriptible tous les pilotes vous le diront. Les gens parlaient votre langue, ils étaient tous là pour vous encourager et vous soutenir. Une tribune à votre nom pour les plus chanceux comme Pierre, des fans clubs, des événements vous étant dédié, la presse qui s'agglutinait en nombre à votre point presse. Un Grand Prix à domicile, c'était une course à part.

À nouveau, Caterina fut présente. À nouveau, Pierre s'en réjouissait et se montrait distant avec Max. Il avait Caterina, il avait Charles et c'était bien assez, d'autant qu'en essais libres sa monoplace s'avérait fortement performante. Ce devrait être un bon weekend.

Pierre déchanta en qualifications. L'équipe avait complètement changé ses réglages, instillant à sa voiture ceux de Max et il dut se battre pour réussir à la conduire. Une très décevante neuvième place, à près de huit dixièmes de la quatrième place de Max. Près de huit dixièmes.

Pierre n'arrivait pas à avaler la pilule. De retour au garage, les mots volèrent avec ses ingénieurs. Pierre n'en revenait pas qu'on lui est délibérément ôté toute chance de bien performer en qualifications pour sa course à domicile.

Face à Helmut, qui alerté par les éclats de voix quitta le côté du garage de Max - dans lequel il était toujours - pour le sien, Pierre garda son calme. Parce que Helmut était un homme qui en imposait, parce qu'il était l'un de ses patrons et parce qu'en dépit de sa dureté habituelle, il appréciait sincèrement Pierre et voulait tout autant que lui sa réussite.

-Ils ont estimé que les réglages de Max étaient mieux, dit Helmut en faisant face à Pierre. Il est plus rapide depuis le début de saison c'est normal qu'on considère plus ses avis que les tiens.

Des mots vrais mais qui faisaient mal.

Vite oublier pour préparer au mieux sa course. C'est ce que Pierre s'attela à faire, entouré par Caterina, sa famille et ses amis venus eux aussi assister à leur Grand Prix national. Charles n'était jamais loin non plus, dans le paddock, sur le chemin du circuit ou à l'hôtel, leurs chambres se trouvant au même étage.

Dimanche, ils se rendirent ensemble à la parade des pilotes. Ils patientèrent avec les autres en attendant les derniers retardataires, Max vint à leur rencontre en les voyant arriver. Des sourires, des accolades, un regard distant entre Max et Pierre.

-Le public a l'air si impatient, nota Max. J'ai vraiment hâte de vivre mon Grand Prix national l'an prochain !

-Mais tu en as un, contredit Charles en référence au Grand Prix de Belgique.

-Mmm, ce n'est pas pareil !

Daniel et Carlos arrivèrent non loin d'eux, Max s'empressa d'aller les saluer, bousculant Charles au passage.

-Pardon, lança Max distraitement avant d'aller se ruer dans les bras de Daniel.

Quand tous furent arrivés, ils embarquèrent à bord du camion parade. Un tour de circuit plaisant, avec des mots en français résonnant à chaque tribune et la télévision française à bord du camion avec eux. L'accent de la langue de Molière était partout.

Charles et Pierre restaient ensemble et entre deux sollicitations, ils discutaient sans oublier de saluer la foule. À un moment en prenant un virage, le camion tressauta faisant tanguer ses occupants. Pierre qui se trouvait en équilibre sur un seul pied se retrouva projeté vers Charles qui le réceptionna contre lui, une main sur les fesses pour l'empêcher de repartir dans l'autre sens.

-Ouh la, faut travailler cet équilibre monsieur Gasly, plaisanta Charles.

-Pourquoi, tu es content de me rattraper non, répondit Pierre en souriant.

Le camion ayant retrouvé le droit chemin, Charles retira sa main et Pierre recula d'un petit pas. En tournant la tête Charles croisa le regard de Max, qui les fixait lui et Pierre d'un mauvais œil avant de regarder ailleurs.

-Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment mais, dit Charles alors que lui et Pierre saluaient la foule, ce n'est pas platonique avec Max n'est ce pas ?

-T'as raison ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de Max et je n'en ai pas l'envie, trancha Pierre.

Pierre continua à saluer la foule sans se soucier de Charles, qui l'observa un instant supplémentaire avant de revenir se préoccuper des supporters.

La deuxième édition du Grand Prix de France - nouvelle édition - ne restera pas dans les annales. Une course longue, dans son ensemble peu animée. Alors que Max terminait à sa place de départ, pour Pierre, cette course sera une lente agonie, passée à se battre avec Daniel et sa Renault normalement bien moins performante que sa monture. Le point de la dixième place acquis grâce à la double pénalité infligée à Daniel, ne parvenait à le réconforter.

Quelle nouvelle déception. Pierre partit s'isoler dans l'hospitalité Red Bull, il n'avait aucune envie de débriefer la course. Il ne voulait pas voir ses ingénieurs, Christian ou Max pour le moment. La seule compagnie qu'il désirait était celle de ses proches, qu'il prévoyait d'aller retrouver une fois ses nerfs apaisés.

On toqua à la porte.

-Pierre, tu es là, demanda Max depuis l'autre côté.

Pierre ferma les yeux, soupira intérieurement. Décidément, depuis deux courses Max avait le chic pour venir juste au moment où cela ne l'arrangeait pas.

-Bon, je sais que tu es là, reprit Max. Tu m'ouvres ?

Pierre n'avait pas prit la peine de verrouiller la porte, mais Max n'essaya pas de l'ouvrir. Pierre vint appuyer fortement sur la poignée, entrouvrit la porte qu'il bloqua avec son pied.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, dit Pierre.

-Ouais, course compliquée j'ai vu, répondit Max. Un petit quart d'heure tous les deux, ça va te détendre...

-Non.

La pomme d'Adam de Max fit un aller-retour à la réponse sèche de Pierre. Ils se toisèrent, Max restant devant la porte, Pierre la maintenant à moitié fermée. Max cligna des yeux de façon appuyée, tourna finalement le dos à Pierre et la porte entrouverte et partit vers les escaliers. Pierre entendit son pas traînant s'éloigner, referma la porte contre laquelle il vint appuyer son front. Il respira lentement plusieurs fois avant de partir, d'à son tour emprunter le couloir et l'escalier pour aller rejoindre ses proches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après un début de weekend, au Canada, où tout se passait bien, cela se tend à nouveau. Pierre commence à en avoir marre de sa situation dans l'équipe et par extension, de celle avec Max. Charles est là pour lui apporter du soutien, visiblement au grand dam de Max...
> 
> Pour les deux derniers chapitres, la structuration sera légèrement différente, leurs points de vue se succéderont, ils seront entremêlés (Pierre-Max-Pierre pour le sixième chapitre puis l'inverse, Max-Pierre-Max pour le septième et dernier). J'ai dû longtemps réfléchir à ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ces quatre dernières courses de la première partie de saison, et c'est ce format là qui m'a parut le plus cohérent.
> 
> Ps: les "boules oranges" mangées par Max et Pierre, vues sur des photos de l'évènement Red Bull au Canada, je tenais à les mettre mais ignorant complètement ce qu'elles pouvaient être, j'ai improviser ! Si quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'elles sont !


	6. Autriche - Grande-Bretagne

S'il y avait une chose dont Pierre n'avait jamais douté, c'était ses capacités en tant que pilote. Les querelles entre ses ingénieurs, la pression mise par les médias, celle de Christian et d'Helmut dissimulée derrière des déclarations faussement rassurantes, tout ça Pierre le mettait de côté ou du moins il essayait. Donnant toujours le meilleur de lui-même et tentant d'extraire le maximum d'une machine pour lui rétive, dans cet environnement hostile. Dans cette équipe construite autour de Max, Pierre naviguait essayant de ne jamais sombrer mentalement. Il croyait toujours en lui et en sa bonne étoile, certain qu'un jour les choses tourneraient en sa faveur et qu'il pourrait enfin montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités. Même s'il fallait être réaliste, être le coéquipier de Max était l'un des plus durs combats qu'il avait eu à mener. Max était un coéquipier encombrant, qui tirait naturellement l'équipe et la réussite à lui. Max avait l'intransigeance des plus grands ; la réussite avant tout. Max le coéquipier n'avait rien à voir avec Max l'ami et le sex friend, garçon pudique et amant soumis.

Après la France, venait l'Autriche. C'était au tour de l'équipe de célébrer son Grand Prix national, sur le circuit qu'elle possédait. Pour cette semaine ils avaient mis le paquet sur la communication, sur l'événementiel, ils espéraient qu'en leur pays leurs couleurs triompheraient. Que dans les collines styriennes, dimanche en fin d'après-midi, résonnerait le Land der Berge, Land am Strome.

Pierre avait évité Max lors du dernier Grand Prix. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre, parce que surtout il n'avait pas eu envie de passer ce temps avec lui. Pierre commençait à avoir du mal à gérer le fait qu'ils soient amants, à accepter les règles mises en places en début de saison. Sa situation professionnelle était déjà suffisamment compliquée, pour qu'en plus il doive gérer Max hors du garage. Alors, oui, en France Pierre s'était dérobé à ses "obligations". Quand Max était venu le voir dans le contexte de leur accord, quelques temps après la course, il avait dit non. Max était resté planté devant lui, attendant sans doute un éventuel changement de cap, mais Pierre avait persisté dans son choix en n'ouvrant pas davantage sa porte entrouverte. Max avait parut déçu, était parti sans dire un mot. Pierre s'était lui surprit à penser, qu'au vu de la brusquerie avec laquelle Max le baisait parfois, cela l'étonnait qu'il n'est pas tenté d'ouvrir davantage cette porte pour entrer ; avant de regretter aussitôt cette pensée. Max lui avait laissé la possibilité de dire non une fois ou l'autre et respectait sa parole. Mais comme pour les résultats, réguliers mais poussifs de la RB15 et du moteur Honda, il finirait peut-être par perdre patience si la situation se prolongeait.

Mercredi. Ses obligations médiatiques finies, Pierre rejoignit Pyry pour faire un tour de circuit. Ils partirent à pieds, la piste n'était ici pas très longue et le beau temps au rendez-vous. L'air pur de la campagne styrienne, mélangé d'odeurs de saucisses et autres grillades.

Pas très loin devant eux, il y avait Charles et son groupe d'ingénieurs qui effectuaient eux aussi un repérage de la piste. Pierre et Pyry les rattrapèrent en toute discrétion alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés dans un virage et Pierre se plaça juste derrière Charles, lui souffla dans le cou. Charles sursauta et se retourna, Pierre lui fit un large sourire.

-Tu m'as fait peur, rit Charles.

-C'était le but, avoua Pierre sans honte.

Ils se firent une accolade. Pierre et Pyry saluèrent tout le monde.

-On peut vous accompagner quelques virages, demanda Pierre.

-Si vous voulez, approuva Charles en souriant.

Ils continuèrent donc à arpenter le tarmac tous ensemble. Du côté des membres du team Ferrari, cela parlait italien, Pierre put saisir quelques phrases tandis que Pyry lui, n'y comprenait pas un traître mot. Le finlandais maugréa de vagues mots dans sa langue maternelle avant de se laisser détacher du groupe et de les suivre en profitant du paysage.

Ils terminèrent finalement le tour de piste ensemble. De retour aux paddocks, Charles et ses ingénieurs s'en allèrent vers le motorhome Ferrari, Pierre et Pyry continuèrent eux jusqu'à l'imposant bâtiment Red Bull-Toro Rosso. La nouvelle Energy Station, inaugurée en Espagne avec son intérieur en beau et brillant bois autrichien, se voyait de loin. 

Sur le court chemin les y menant, Pyry raconta à Pierre une anecdote aussi drôle que croustillante que lui-même tenait d'un confrère. Son ami, prénommé Jari, physio d'un athlète de haut niveau dont Pyry "ne citerait bien sur pas le nom" (ce qu'il ferait finalement moins d'une minute plus tard), s'était retrouvé dans une drôle de situation, avec son athlète et la petite amie de ce dernier. Au cours de ce qui était au départ un simple massage de récupération, son athlète avait eu une "réaction physiologique" comme cela pouvait arriver parfois avec les hormones consécutives à l'effort physique. Son athlète ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois qu'il se fut retourné, et c'est à ce même moment que sa petite amie rentra.

-Elle s'est méprise sur la situation, continua Pyry de sa voix nasillarde. Elle a cru que c'était tout autre chose qu'ils étaient en train de faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils lui ont expliqué qu'elle se méprenait et finalement elle les a cru. Puis elle a demandé à Jari s'il voulait bien lui faire un massage à elle aussi. Jari à dit oui et là, elle s'est complètement dessapée !

Pierre sourit alors que Pyry gloussait.

-Et alors, soumit Pierre pour avoir la suite de l'histoire.

-Alors il était gêné au début, mais vu que son athlète n'a rien dit, il lui a fait le massage ! Ça dure, ça dure, sans réaction de la part de la fille, puis elle demande à Jari de lui masser les mains et là... Bam, elle a hurlé de plaisir !

-Non, gloussa Pierre alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du motorhome.

-Mais si, dit Pyry en prenant la main de Pierre pour reproduire le massage, les voisins l'ont entendue jusqu'au dernier étage de la résidence ! "Oh oui, mon dieu ouiiii" !

Ils rirent à en avoir mal aux côtés, Pyry tenant toujours la main de Pierre. En relevant la tête, ils tombèrent face à Max. Il les fixait, sourit en croisant leur regard.

-Ça avait l'air pas mal, plaisanta Max.

-Hum oui, gloussa Pierre. 

-Je te la raconterais au dîner, proposa Pyry entre deux rires. Bon, on se fait une petite séance d'assouplissement ?

-Ouais...

-Je peux venir avec vous, demanda Max.

-Wow, Max Verstappen qui veut faire une séance avec moi de son plein gré, souffla Pyry, c'est exceptionnel !

-Pierre me dit que je manque de souplesse, riposta Max.

-Dans quelle position, questionna Pyry avec malice.

-Toutes, répondit Pierre, c'est très chiant !

Max lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, Pierre souffla un "aïe" exagéré. Ils rirent tous les trois avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

La séance dura trois quart d'heure. L'occasion pour Pyry de jouer au petit chef, de maltraiter un peu ses pilotes - surtout Max - en les faisant s'étirer toujours plus fort, avec toujours plus d'angle.

Pyry les laissa la séance terminée. Max resta avec Pierre, ayant quelque peu transpirés ils se changèrent.

-Un jour j'y laisserais mon dos avec lui, toussa Max en retirant son tee-shirt humide.

-La douleur ne te déplait pas pourtant, susurra Pierre.

-C'est vrai, mais pas en permanence et mon dos j'en ai besoin pour piloter ! Tu aurais une serviette ?

Pierre, désormais torse nu, attrapa une serviette dans son sac qu'il donna à Max.

-Merci.

Max s'essuya. Pierre retira son short en-dessous duquel il ne portait rien, Max ne se gêna pas pour regarder ses fesses.

-La blague de Pyry t'as bien fait marrer, dit Max avant d'ôter son short.

-Ouais, approuva Pierre en enfilant un sous-vêtement propre. En même temps avec lui, les blagues et autres histoires sont toujours sous la ceinture !

-... Quelle relation vous avez exactement ?

-Celle que peuvent avoir un athlète et son préparateur.

-C'est tout, vraiment ? Lui est gay, toi bi, vous passez la plupart de votre temps ensemble, vous partagez même une chambre et tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ?

-Tu es jaloux ou quoi, s'amusa Pierre en mettant son jean.

-Jaloux ? Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi je le serais ? On est rien l'un pour l'autre n'est ce pas ?

Max paraissait agacé.

-On a pu faire un truc ou deux il y a longtemps, avoua Pierre.

-Et avec Charles ?

Pierre se tourna vers Max.

-Tu es bien intrusif, c'est ma vie privée.

-Vu qu'on couche sans protection, non je ne crois pas !

-On a qu'à mettre des capotes, si tu as peur de te chopper quelque chose.

-Je veux juste savoir si oui ou non tu as encore des rapports avec Charles - parce qu'il y en a eu on est bien d'accord ?

Pierre soupira à nouveau, finit de s'habiller avant de se rapprocher de Max.

-Je ne te dois rien, Max. Aucune explication. Tu n'es pas mon mec.

-... Je sais, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

-Rien, j'ai juste l'impression que tu mélanges un peu tout.

-Non, je veux juste être certain que tu ne couches pas avec n'importe qui.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, que je baise avec le premier venu sans prendre de précautions, ce n'est plus la peine de venir me demander l'une ou l'autre faveur ! Salut !

Pierre amorça un départ, Max lui saisit le poignet.

-Pardon ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lança Max.

Pierre se tourna vers lui. Max desserra son étreinte.

-Je ne pense pas cela de toi, reprit Max. Je ne suis pas comme toi, pour moi les relations gays ça reste compliqué et parfois je peux me montrer maladroit... Je veux qu'on continue.

-Ok, répondit Pierre après quelques secondes. En suivant les règles du jeu.

-Ça me va.

Max lâcha le poignet de Pierre, termina de s'habiller.

-On se voit plus tard, soumit Max en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-À plus, dit Pierre alors que Max partait.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Pierre porta une main à sa nuque, se la frotta à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait déjà cru voir quelques signes, il en était désormais certain. Max avait des sentiments pour lui. Un paramètre de plus dans l'équation insolvable de sa situation, dont Pierre se serrait bien passé. Comment gérer cela...

Son raisonnement fut interrompu par une pensée bruyante. Et s'il s'en servait ? S'il se servait des sentiments que Max avait pour lui, pour le déstabiliser et pourquoi pas rééquilibrer sa situation ?

Samedi. Jour des qualifications, Max arrivait dans le paddock de bonne heure. Il y avait d'abord ce matin, comme d'habitude, la troisième séance d'essais libres à boucler, il faudrait pofiner les derniers réglages. Régler au mieux la voiture, trouver le meilleur compromis entre performance pure et performance en rythme de course. Avant et après la séance trois, avant et après les qualifications, briefing puis débriefing avec les ingénieurs. Une baise rapide avec Pierre dans les toilettes. La routine du samedi.

Ce qui n'était pas la routine, ce fut le résultat des qualifications. La pole position pour Charles, pas la première certes, mais cela n'échappait pas à Max qui réalisait lui le troisième temps (qui sera convertit en deuxième place sur la grille). À la fin de la séance, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient pour les interviews des trois premiers, Max sentit une certaine tension. La poignée de main de Charles fut crispée, le regard pas vraiment heureux. Max se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de savourer sa première position. Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

Les obligations finies, Max s'élança dans le paddock direction le motorhome de son équipe. Soudainement on le bouscula par l'arrière, Max se retourna et tomba sur le regard noir de Charles.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, tonna Charles.

-Pardon, dit Max sans comprendre ce dont Charles voulait l'accuser.

-Pierre. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien !

-Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais il refuse de m'en parler.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que cela a un rapport avec moi ?

-Pierre est bizarre quand il s'agit de toi. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu pervers tu joues exactement mais je te conseille d'arrêter.

-Après l'agression et les accusations sans fondement, les menaces, de mieux en mieux... Je n'ai rien fait à Pierre. S'il ne va pas bien, c'est de la faute de l'équipe pas de la mienne.

-C'est trop facile de te dédouaner comme ça ! Tu as ta part de responsabilité.

Max serra brièvement les poings en se mordant les lèvres. Charles commençait à l'agacer. Non seulement il venait le bousculer, mais en plus il se mettait à l'accuser, à lui mettre sur le dos tout les maux de Pierre, contre lesquels Max ne pouvait à son grand regret rien faire.

-Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de notre garage, questionna Max. Non, bien sûr tu ne peux pas savoir, tu n'y es pas ! Est-ce que Pierre t'a parlé, des tensions permanentes entre ses ingénieurs, ou du restrictif total sur sa communication ? Des pressions de Christian, d'Helmut ?

-C'est vrai que je ne sais pas tout et que Pierre reste vague sur ce qu'il se passe dans votre garage, rétorqua Charles, mais je sais une chose en revanche c'est que toi, tu ne l'aides pas au contraire, tu l'enfonces !

-On est coéquipiers et je le bats, à quoi tu t'attends, qu'il saute de joie !? Oh Charles, redescends un peu, tu sais comment cela se passe !

-Je vous ai vu, ce matin sortir des toilettes. Ce n'est pas les deux ou trois minutes d'intervalle qui m'auront trompé.

Max resta un instant silencieux, avant de se rapprocher de Charles.

-Et après ? Oui, on baise ensemble, mais tu ne crois pas être mal placé pour me faire la morale là-dessus, questionna Max. Je sais que toi aussi, tu as couché - tu couches encore ? - avec lui.

-À la différence que moi je suis son ami et que surtout je ne l'ai jamais forcé, répliqua Charles. Quand je vous ais vu, en sortant il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Tu vas me dire que ça s'est normal ?

-Je rêve, souffla Max après avoir secoué la tête. Je n'ai jamais forcé Pierre à quoique ce soit. Oui, on a mis en place cet accord, que le meilleur sur la piste gagne le droit de dominer, mais Pierre était tout à fait pour ! Il n'y a rien de tordu là-dedans, pas de violence, pas de pratiques extrêmes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre que tu as imaginé ! Si Pierre t'as paru mal, c'est je suppose à cause de la situation dans l'équipe !

-Tu ne l'as jamais forcé, insista Charles.

-Non, cria Max le souffle court. Tu crois quoi, bordel de merde, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, si j'avais senti qu'il ne voulait pas je ne l'y aurait pas forcé ! Je tiens à lui !

Ses dernières paroles, Max les avait presque hurlées. Des gens qui marchaient non loin d'eux s'étaient arrêtés, ils les fixaient rondement. Max se sentit rougir, se frotta nerveusement le visage. Merde, lesquelles de leurs paroles avaient pu être entendues ?

Charles baissa la garde, continuant de fixer le visage rosi et les yeux bleus de Max.

-On va en rester là, dit sobrement le monégasque en s'éloignant d'un pas.

-Oui ça vaut mieux, approuva Max en imitant le geste.

Ils partirent chacun dans une direction après un dernier regard, non sans jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui pour Max.

Max se sentit mal. Charles l'avait forcé à se donner en spectacle en public, un public qui avait possiblement pu entendre les tenants de l'histoire. Merde. Max accéléra le pas, pour s'échapper au plus vite du lieu de leur accrochage verbal.

-Et moi aussi je suis son ami, murmura Max avant d'entrer dans le motorhome.

Max se consola en se disant que si les personnes présentes autour d'eux avaient entendu leur échange, ce n'était pas seulement ses déviances qui étaient connues mais aussi celle de Charles. Un pilote gay chez Ferrari, ça serait encore plus mal vu qu'un pilote gay chez Red Bull.

Max trouva Pierre en route pour la salle des ingénieurs. Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena avec lui dans la première pièce vide qu'il trouva, verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

-Tu veux encore baiser, supposa Pierre.

-Si je le bats demain, dit Max avec conviction, le prochain weekend de course tu le passes avec moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Si demain je remporte la course, reprit Max plus lentement, si je bats Charles à la loyale sans abandon, est-ce qu'en Angleterre tu resteras avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ?

-C'est complément absurde...

-Réponds moi, oui ou non ?

-... D'accord. Si demain tu gagnes, le prochain weekend de course je passerais mon temps libre avec toi.

Max effaça la vingtaine de centimètres les séparant, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Pierre. Un baiser manquant de douceur, mais déterminé. Max était résolu à battre Charles, pour prouver au monégasque qu'il était meilleur pilote et pour prouver à Pierre valoir mieux que "Charlie".

Dimanche. Sur la grille la tension était palpable, on sentait que cette course donnerait un spectacle à la hauteur des attentes. En seconde position de la première ligne, Max s'isola du bruit et des sollicitations pour se concentrer. Le lion de l'équipe au taureau ailé était prêt à en découdre. À vaincre son rival du cheval cabré, à faire résonner l'hymne de ses Pays-Bas, puis celui de l'Autriche jusqu'au fin fond des collines styriennes. Max n'avait aucun doute. Il allait remporter cette course.

L'anti-calage qui s'enclenchait à l'extinction des feux, un départ manqué, un blocage de roues intempestif laissant un gros plat et une dégringolade jusqu'à la septième place, tout cela dans le premier tour. Des vibrations sur le pneu, mais aucun doute à l'horizon ; dans son cockpit Max restait calme, certain que cette course serait sienne. Il prolongeait son premier relai au plus loin, au 31ème tour où il était remonté en deuxième place et là, sa voiture devenait magique. Sebastian, Valtteri, une petite perte de puissance en passant le finlandais, mais ce n'était rien. Il restait quinze tours pour ramarrer Charles.

68ème tour. Première tentative, Max plongeait à l'intérieur au virage 3, mais Charles reprenait l'avantage dans la ligne droite. Pas grave, songea Max certain de réussir sa manoeuvre à la prochaine tentative.

69ème tour, même endroit, même scénario. Max freina très tardivement, la Red Bull et la Ferrari se touchèrent en milieu de virage. Charles partit en dehors des limites de la piste et Max fila vers sa victoire.

Exaltation au drapeau à damier, en sortant de la voiture. Max cria encore et encore, se jeta dans les bras de ses mécanos si heureux, d'Helmut, de Christian, de Jos, des ingénieurs Honda, de tous les membres de son équipe qu'il put car cette victoire, à domicile, était un bonbon au goût exquis pour tous.

Il croisa le regard noir de Charles, sourit encore plus. Oh oui, que cette victoire faisait du bien. 

Il apprenait rapidement qu'une enquête avait été ouverte sur sa manœuvre, mais n'en fut pas inquiet. Il savoura son podium, s'enthousiasma à l'entente de son hymne puis de celui de son équipe, ne bouda pas à répondre aux sollicitations médiatiques. Il lui faudra attendre au total plus de trois heures et une explication avec Charles chez les commissaires, pour être blanchi. Mais non, il n'avait jamais douté, c'était son jour aujourd'hui.

Quand il croisa Pierre et qu'ils se firent une accolade, Max murmura :

-Nous sommes d'accord que j'ai gagné à la loyale ?

-Oui, répondit Pierre. Félicitations Max.

Max se sentit si bien que même le visage chafouin de Pierre, qui avait fini sa course à plus d'un tour, n'entama pas sa joie.

Cet état de grâce dans lequel Max se trouvait dura, bien au delà du lendemain de son Grand Prix d'Autriche victorieux. Quelques jours plus tard il se rendit à l'usine à Milton Keynes, où il retrouva Pierre avec bonheur. Ensemble ils fêtèrent le récent succès, avec la totalité des employés, et ceux de chez Honda venus spécialement du Japon à cette occasion. Le soir à l'hôtel, Max invita naturellement Pierre à venir partager sa chambre. Pierre accepta et après qu'ils se soient longuement câlinés et embrassés, Max s'endormit dans les bras de Pierre.

Si Max attendait toujours avec impatience qu'arrive le weekend de course suivant, il désirait avec beaucoup d'ardeur ce Grand Prix de Grande-Bretagne 2019. Silverstone, un circuit mythique, des courbes sensationnelles, un public nombreux et connaisseur ; un weekend que Pierre avait promit de passer avec lui. Depuis que la saison avait commencée, Max était heureux aussi bien dans sa vie professionnelle que personnelle - les deux étant entremêlées. Il avait certes une légère frustration quant à la façon dont se passait l'intimité avec Pierre, mais il fallait bien cela pour maintenir ce cadre, cet équilibre entre coéquipiers et amants.

Les retrouvailles avec Charles, jeudi, furent calmes. Dans le paddock ils se serrèrent la main cordialement, même si Max sentit chez le monégasque une rancœur toujours présente.

-Maintenant que je sais que l'on peut piloter de cette façon, lança Charles, je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire.

-Mais je t'en prie, répondit Max, de beaux duels c'est tout ce que je demande !

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, ne faisant pas ne serait-ce qu'une allusion à Pierre ou à leur accrochage verbal du samedi autrichien.

Entre les deux séances d'essais libres du vendredi, Max et Pierre déjeunèrent ensemble. Ils l'avaient déjà pris leurs repas ensemble la veille, et réitéreraient cette habitude jusqu'au dimanche soir. Max aimait manger en compagnie de Pierre, qui comme lui possédait un bon appétit.

Il fallait s'y attendre, comme la veille Pyry voulut s'inviter à leur table. Au dîner d'hier Max n'avait rien dit, ce midi par contre il désirait être seul avec Pierre. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, Pierre se chargea de congédier Pyry en invoquant un "besoin de rester entre équipiers". Pyry n'insista pas malgré ses doutes quant à l'excuse invoquée par Pierre, alla s'asseoir plus loin. Max sourit, heureux que Pierre ait prit cette initiative leur assurant un repas en toute tranquillité.

Le lendemain, Red Bull leur proposa de découvrir la mythique Aston Martin DB5. Au programme, un tournage promotionnel, une mise en scène - elle aussi filmée - avec des combinaisons s'inspirant du costume du célèbre agent 007 et son tout aussi célèbre interprète moderne Daniel Craig en personne. Pierre conduit Max, puis Max conduit Pierre pour un tour de circuit à bord de la sublime Aston Martin DB5. Un bon moment, même si quand vint son tour de conduire Max peina à concentrer son regard sur la route, préférant le visage souriant de Pierre à l'asphalte et aux courbes de la piste.

-J'ai adoré la conduire, glissa Pierre le tournage terminé. Pas toi ?

-Si bien sur, s'écria Max.

-Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air très concentré...

-Je connais la piste comme ma poche, pas besoin de regarder la route !

Max attrapa une canette de Red Bull qui traînait, posée au milieu d'autres non loin du champ de vision des caméras.

-Le seul problème avec ces voitures, reprit Max en ouvrant sa canette, c'est la hauteur ! Mon dos s'en souviendra !

-Tu vieillis, Max, souffla Pierre amusé.

-Oh bordel oui ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans et toi encore moins !

-Ah, qu'elles sont loin nos années karting !

Max approuva bruyamment avant de boire de longues gorgées. Il se rappela son enfance, les entraînements presque quotidien avec son père, les compétitions tous les weekends. Les duels avec Charles surtout, avec Esteban aussi - ah lui, il ne manquait pas du tout à Max. Avec Pierre, ils n'avaient pas énormément de souvenirs datant d'avant la formule 1. Des courses ensemble ils avaient dû en faire, forcément, et Max se rappelait de Pierre plus jeune, mais n'avait pas de souvenir précis d'un échange ou autre qu'ils auraient eu tous les deux. Charles était le rival de Max et Pierre l'ami de Charles, alors Max ne tenait pas particulièrement à le fréquenter. Sans oublier que Jos n'encourageait pas son fils à nouer des amitiés avec ses rivaux, au contraire il le poussait plutôt à les provoquer. Avec Charles, cela avait parfois pu aller loin il s'en souvenait. D'où le fait qu'ils avaient tant de mal à concevoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague amitié aujourd'hui (sans compter les récents conflits autour de Pierre).

-Max ça va, demanda Pierre.

-Oui pourquoi, s'étonna Max en quittant ses pensées.

-Tu es rouge et tu transpires...

Max se rendit compte qu'en effet, son corps était moite et qu'il avait chaud. Il tira nerveusement sur le col de son tee-shirt, posa sa canette sur la grosse boite du matériel de tournage.

-J'ai peut-être bu trop de ça aujourd'hui, dit Max en référence à la boisson énergisante de leur employeur.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne aux toilettes, que tu te passes de l'eau fraîche sur le visage peut-être, proposa Pierre.

-Oui merci.

Max suivit Pierre après que ce dernier en eut touché deux mots à leurs collègues. En réalité Max avait menti, cette canette avait été sa première de la journée, de la semaine même. C'est en plongeant le regard dans le bleu des yeux de Pierre, ou sur ses lèvres roses et brillantes - Pierre mettait du gloss ou quoi ? -, que son corps se mettait à réagir. Depuis toute à l'heure il avait envie d'embrasser Pierre, sans pouvoir s'assouvir et son corps lui réclamait maintenant ouvertement ce besoin de contact.

Arrivés dans les toilettes, Max s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de prendre la main de Pierre et de le mener à l'intérieur d'une cabine, ignorant les apostrophes de Pierre. Il verrouilla la porte, plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Pierre. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage, Max posa ses mains sur les hanches de Pierre, ferma les yeux et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Les paupières de Pierre descendirent au contact des lèvres de Max sur les siennes, ses mains s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt de Max à hauteur des hanches. La langue de Pierre passa sur leurs lèvres pour humidifier leur baiser, Max ouvrit davantage la bouche afin d'en faire de même et que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer. D'une main Pierre lâcha le tee-shirt de Max, elle glissa jusqu'au jean et l'entrejambe de Max. Pierre eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que Max avait dégagé sa main et l'avait poussé contre le mur, laissant son corps contre le sien empêchant ainsi Pierre de le toucher là où il avait commencé à le faire. Leur baiser se termina ils avaient besoin d'air, puis Max plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Pierre. Une série de baisers brefs, doux, une autre plus rapide mais toujours avec cette douceur, non cette tendresse qui dérangeait Pierre. Il tourna la tête juste à la suite d'un baiser.

-Max on va être en retard au briefing, souffla Pierre alors que les lèvres de Max se posaient par défaut sur sa joue.

Max lâcha les hanches de Pierre, vint à la place encercler son visage. Les paumes appuyées sur les joues mal rasées de Pierre, ses mains firent revenir les lèvres de Pierre aux siennes, en faisant tourner son visage de quelques degrés. Un peu plus de pression dans ses baisers, Max gémit quand un soupir franchit les lèvres de Pierre, laissa ensuite longuement ses lèvres posées sur celles de son coéquipier.

Quand Max se recula enfin, Pierre put voir son visage rougissant et son regard troublé. Les mains moites de Max quittèrent son visage, l'une d'elle vint pincer le coude de l'autre bras tandis que le regard de Max fuyait le sien. Comment Pierre devait-il réagir ?

Son instinct prit le contrôle en opposition à ses hésitations. D'une main il saisit Max par le cou, le poussa contre le mur opposé. Max gémit de surprise, une seconde fois quand Pierre serra sa main.

-Baisse ton pantalon, ordonna clairement Pierre.

Sa détermination pouvait se lire dans son regard, que Max soutint avant de sourire et d'obéir. Pierre desserra la pression afin que Max puisse respirer suffisamment.

-Je ne veux pas entendre un son, menaça Pierre.

Pierre glissa son autre main dans le sous-vêtement de Max. Max se pinça les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement quand Pierre commença à le toucher.

Les secondes passèrent et Pierre entendit la respiration de Max s'accélérer de plus en plus, il sentit ses cordes vocales et sa gorge vibrer sous sa main, il vit le rouge s'étaler sur son visage, ses lèvres se contracter crescendo et ses pupilles se dilater au même rythme. Il sentit le corps de Max se contracter, puis se relâcher brusquement après avoir jouit. Sans relâcher le cou de Max, Pierre vint embrasser ses lèvres pour le récompenser d'être parvenu à rester muet comme il le lui avait commandé.

-Tourne-toi, dit Pierre.

Normalement Pierre n'avait pas le droit de demander ça. En Autriche Max l'avait battu, écrasé même et ce qu'il était en train de faire enfreignait toutes leurs règles. Pierre le savait parfaitement.

Mais quand Max était dans cet état, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser ; Pierre le savait tout autant.

Pierre relâcha progressivement la pression alors que Max soutenait son regard, avant de définitivement libérer le cou de son coéquipier. Pierre vit que Max résistait, qu'il aurait voulu réagir en mâle dominant et luttait pour cela, pour ne pas craquer face à Pierre et à ses propres désirs.

Puis Max se retourna. D'un mouvement pressé et Pierre sourit. Ce combat là, aujourd'hui, il avait été certain de le gagner. Parce que dans un tel état d'excitation on ne peut pas lutter contre sa véritable nature et celle de Max, c'est cette personnalité non genrée et cette préférence pour la soumission.

Quand Pierre eut fini, il se rhabilla convenablement et quitta la cabine. Il n'y avait toujours personne d'autre qu'eux dans les toilettes, Pierre se lava les mains sans se préoccuper de ce que faisait Max toujours dans la cabine, s'observa dans le miroir. Que cela lui avait fait du bien. Il avait apaisé sa frustration, il avait réduit Max à ses ordres par sa simple volonté et non pas sous le coup de leurs règles stupides. Plus que Max, Pierre avait ce besoin de dominer, d'étaler sa virilité car c'était dans sa nature profonde. Il aimait cela, il était comme cela et c'était ce que Max aimait chez lui il en était persuadé. Ce début de saison, passé à jouer au gentil amant soumis, Pierre n'en pouvait plus. Il lui fallait retrouver son identité et c'était maintenant chose faite.

Il savait ne pas pouvoir faire de miracle avec la voiture ; il pouvait par contre affaiblir Max en jouant avec lui. Les sentiments de Max le rendaient plus vulnérable, ils lui faisaient abaisser ses défenses. En ce début de saison c'était peut-être son seul point faible, dont Pierre allait profiter.

Pierre claqua le cinquième temps des qualifications, à trois dixièmes de la quatrième place de Max et seulement cinq de la pole de Valtteri. Il aurait préféré battre Max, mais n'en restait pas moins heureux de sa performance. Ce weekend il se sentait bien dans la voiture et ses ingénieurs avaient oublié leur guéguerre déplacée pour faire bloc derrière lui. La course promettait d'être belle et cette fois plus que toute autre, Pierre se convainquait qu'il pourrait battre Max.

Ils dînèrent tous deux comme convenu, Pierre n'hésitant pas à sourire à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la soirée qu'ils passèrent là aussi à deux, à ne rien faire d'autre que discuter assis puis allongés sur le lit de Max. Ils n'abordèrent pas le professionnel, ces derniers temps cela été devenu un sujet délicat pour Pierre qui ne souhaitait plus en discuter avec Max. Max qui comme souvent se montrait compréhensif, ce qui dans le cas présent se révéler être contre productif dans sa stratégie de domination par l'assiégement sur tous les fronts. Les verrous Pierre en avait fait sauter quelques uns, il commençait à s'infiltrer dans les failles psychologiques de son équipier. En se demandant combien de temps il pourrait jouer ce jeu qui ne l'amusait pas.

Dimanche. Pierre s'était finalement endormi dans le lit de son coéquipier et se réveilla avec Max agrippé à lui comme un koala le serait à une branche. La lumière baignait la pièce au travers les rideaux. Pierre soupira d'amusement, secoua la tête avant de venir faire tanguer celle de Max.

-Max, sonna Pierre.

-Mmm, geignit Max contre son torse.

-Debout c'est l'heure.

-Mmm non...

Max resserra son étreinte, alors Pierre lui tira les cheveux.

-Aiiie, gémit plaintivement Max les paupières toujours closes.

-Si tu veux devoir te presser c'est ton problème, dit Pierre, mais dégage de là !

Pierre tira plus fort et Max se décida enfin à le lâcher, effectuant une roulade vers le côté. Pierre se leva, mit ses chaussures et fila dans sa chambre où il trouva Pyry levé, en caleçon à boire un café. Il salua son physio et compagnon de chambre, alla ensuite à la salle de bain se préparer, débuter sa mise en place psychologique sous une douche tiède.

Pierre et Pyry retrouvèrent Max pour le petit déjeuner, à la fin duquel ils se rendirent sur le circuit. Bientôt arriva l'heure du briefing d'avant course. Ils attendirent Christian en compagnie des ingénieurs, la réunion débuta une fois le Team Principal arrivé. Un briefing sans surprise, ils étudièrent les dernières données disponibles sur les conditions de piste et celles météorologiques, analysèrent les scénarios possibles, les différentes stratégies dont ils définirent les noms de code.

Le briefing se terminait. Max et Pierre quittèrent rapidement la salle des ingénieurs, les obligations d'avant course les attendant. Pierre s'arrangea pour coincer Max entre deux portes, l'embrassa de façon appuyée mais brève.

-Bonne course, souhaita Pierre.

-À toi aussi, répondit Max en souriant.

Une course à se battre avec les Ferrari. Des combats virils, prolongés, des manœuvres tranchantes. Le second round entre Charles et Max après l'Autriche, loin de la première place mais pas moins disputé. Au gré des dédoublement et des stratégies, Sebastian finira par toucher Max, l'envoyant en tête à queue et le laissant distancé de Charles et Pierre. Charles compléta le podium derrière les Mercedes, devant Pierre et Max, mais tous ressortirent heureux de leur course.

Pierre signait là son meilleur résultat avec Red Bull. Une quatrième place, il en avait déjà acquise une la saison précédente avec Toro Rosso à Bahreïn, un excellent souvenir. La performance du jour venait clore son plus solide weekend de l'année et cela lui fit du bien au moral, lui offrant un peu d'oxygène dans cette équipe austère et cette saison ô combien difficile.

Après les sollicitations médiatiques et un rapide débriefing avec le team, Pierre se retrouva seul avec Christian. En mettant sa casquette il jeta un regard en coin à son patron, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

-Oui bravo, dit Christian sans conviction en rappel aux félicitations données par nombre de ses employés, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour relever la barre ?

-Je fais mon possible avec ce que j'ai, répondit Pierre sur un ton de défi.

Leur relation n'avait jamais été bonne. Christian n'était pas le genre d'homme que Pierre appréciait, et il y avait assurément la réciproque.

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas Max, lâcha Christian après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, aimer se faire défoncer le cul, par toi en plus... S'il n'avait pas ce talent et si c'était moi qui décidait, il ne serait plus dans mon équipe et toi non plus.

Si Christian avait déjà pu faire des remarques laissant supposer une certaine homophobie, sa phrase choqua tout de même Pierre. Il avait occasionnellement connu ce genre de remarques, elles ne lui faisaient trop rien mais là, sorties de la bouche de son patron, elles sonnaient amères.

Pierre se doutait que Christian était au courant pour Max et lui, qui dans l'équipe ne l'était pas d'ailleurs ? Max n'était pas discret dans son langage corporel.

-Si tu as un problème avec nous parles en a Helmut, argua Pierre. Lui n'a jamais eu de problème avec mon orientation sexuelle. Et c'est lui, uniquement lui que Dieter écoute sur le choix des pilotes.

-Oui, bien sûr, rit Christian d'un rire jaune, bien sûr, Pierre. Dans ton cas, je n'aurais pas besoin de parler à qui que ce soit, tes résultats sont si mauvais qu'ils décideront bientôt de te remplacer par Alex, ce n'est pas le mieux de ce weekend qui changera quelque chose.

Pierre soutint le regard chargé de négativité de Christian. Ce n'aurait pas été son patron, il lui aurait volontiers dit d'aller se faire foutre.

À la place, il lui fit un sourire naïf.

-Helmut ne m'a rien laissé entendre de tel et j'ai confiance en ses dires.

-Il ne tardera pas à les revoir. Et ne compte pas sur ton petit ami pour te sauver le cul.

-Max n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Ah non ? Pourtant quand tu es avec lui, il se comporte comme une collégienne - une vraie groupie !

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et je ne ressens rien pour lui.

Des mots tranchants que Pierre avaient prononcés en regardant Christian dans les yeux.

Christian rit.

-Tu remontes un peu dans mon estime pour le coup, dit Christian, te servir de lui pour appuyer tes propres intérêts... Au moins votre séparation prochaine ne te sera pas douloureuse.

-Pour ce qui est de la séparation, nous verrons.

-Oui, nous verrons...

La tension ne s'apaisait pas malgré la clôture de leur conversation. Pierre prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce, s'en alla retrouver Max dans sa chambre. Car avec le résultat du jour, Pierre pourrait passer sa frustration sur lui sans enfreindre leurs règles comme il l'avait fait la veille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La pression monte encore, et Pierre peine à la gérer. Était-il sincère, en disant à Christian à la fin de leur échange tendu qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Max ?
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de Nouvelles règles ; les deux derniers Grand Prix avant la pause estivale. Entre Pierre qui ne parvient émotionnellement plus à gérer, Max qui ne comprend pas ses propres sentiments et Charles, qui d'un côté soutient Pierre comme il peut à de l'autre s'embrouille avec Max, comment vont-ils aborder cette fin de première moitié du championnat ?


	7. Allemagne - Hongrie

Max rentra épuisé de Grande-Bretagne. Après une course riche en batailles donc énergivore et une décevante cinquième place au vu de l'investissement consenti (merci Sebastian), il avait passé trois longues heures à tester toutes les positions sexuelles possibles et imaginables avec Pierre. Il ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire, poursuivant l'incartade de la veille ils avaient continué à rattraper des semaines d'une routine sexuelle qui ne leur convenait réellement ni à l'un ni à l'autre, pour jouir encore et encore de la façon que chacun préférait. Quand Max regagna son appartement monégasque, il partit s'écrouler sur son lit et dormit treize heures d'affilées. À son réveil il alla prendre une douche et à cette occasion, ne put que constater la rougeur et les bleus présents sur ses fesses, sur lesquelles il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Pierre. Max les effleura du bout des doigts, frissonna de douleur et de plaisir. Il aimait ces marques, cette douleur que Pierre lui laissait après une de leurs parties de jambes en l'air corsées par ses désirs. Plusieurs jours seraient nécessaires pour les faire partir et Max savait qu'il aurait une certaine difficulté à rester assis durant ce laps de temps, mais s'en fichait. Si son père avait pu se douter que cette habitude de le corriger lui aurait laissé ce goût des fessées, il se serait à coup sur retenu d'éduquer son fils de cette manière.

Son père, Max devait justement le voir aujourd'hui. Depuis le début de la saison, il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela lui manquait, tout comme les moments passés avec Daniel, eux aussi rares depuis que l'année 2019 avait débutée. Max se promis de corriger le tir avec son ancien équipier rapidement, alors que son père était en train d'arriver.

Jos utilisa son double des clés pour entrer. Il l'avait toujours eu et Max n'avait jamais songé à lui reprendre, Jos se montrant raisonnable et ne l'utilisant que lorsque son fils l'attendait. Ils se firent une chaleureuse accolade, Jos s'installa ensuite sur le canapé. Max lui servit une bière.

-Tu ne t'assoies pas, demanda Jos en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

-Si, si, répondit Max.

Max se posa à distance raisonnable de son père, serra les dents pour ne pas grimacer. Qu'il ne possède que des sous-vêtements et pantalons près du corps n'aidait pas, déjà que la position n'était pas confortable, en plus ses vêtements tiraient sur sa peau meurtrie.

-Un problème, souffla Jos.

-Aucun, affirma Max, juste le dos qui tire un peu.

Devant l'air suspicieux de son père, Max se força à sourire.

-J'ai dû faire un faux mouvement en portant ma valise, dit Max avant d'enchaîner, bon on fait quoi, on s'entraîne, on profite du soleil ou on papote comme deux gonzesses ?

-Je bois ça, ensuite on va marcher avant de rentrer faire de la muscu ?

-Ouais. Et pour midi je nous préparerait un bon déjeuner pour récupérer.

Jos grommela en guise d'acceptation.

La bière terminée, ils quittèrent l'appartement. À cette heure ci la température extérieure était encore acceptable, ils longèrent néanmoins la mer pour profiter de sa fraîcheur. Ils croisèrent du monde, notamment Valtteri en plein jogging, ou un Daniil pressé de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa compagne - l'accouchement pouvait survenir dès aujourd'hui, même s'il y avait plus de chance que cela se passe ce weekend. Peut-être que Daniil rentrerait d'Allemagne papa, qui sait.

De retour chez Max, ils se mirent en tenue de sport, débutèrent l'entraînement par des échauffements. Jos se tut à l'instant où il monta sur le vélo et cela convenait à Max, qui songeait à des choses dont il ne voulait certainement pas parler avec son père. À chaque mouvement le tissu de son short se plaquait sur ses fesses, le chatouillant douloureusement et Max pensait à Pierre. Pierre qui occupait beaucoup ses pensées. Max ne répugnait pas ce fait, il s'y faisait car Pierre était trop beau pour être ignoré et qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lutter contre. En temps normal, c'est à dire auparavant, c'était le pilotage qui occupait son esprit jour et nuit ; depuis un an, progressivement Pierre prenait de plus en plus de place. Mais cela ne semblant pas affecter ses capacités en tant que pilote, Max n'y trouva rien à y redire. Il y avait pire, que de s'endormir en songeant au regard bleu félin et au corps de rêve de Pierre.

Max s'était arrêté de faire des crunchs, l'abdomen contracté et la tête dans le vide il fixait son père pédalant à bonne vitesse. Son père dont il était autrefois si proche - dont il était encore proche -, qui ignorait pourtant tout de qui était réellement son fils. Max lui avait toujours parlé de tout, vraiment de tout y compris ses relations intimes avec ses copines, mais son attirance pour les hommes il l'avait toujours tu. Parce que Jos, bien que néerlandais n'était pas ouvert sur ce sujet, contrairement à la grande majorité de son peuple qui ne jugeait pas l'orientation sexuelle des gens.

Et pourtant Max voulait lui dire. Il voulait lui dire ne pas être si masculin que cela, que les filles avec qui il était sorti - à part Dilara pour qui il nourrissait de vrais sentiments - il n'en avait rien eu à foutre, qu'il aimait les choses mignonnes et les bites. Il voulait lui dire être gay.

Mais Max tenait trop à son père, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne lui disait pas. Parce qu'en sachant cela, ce père avec qui il possédait ce lien particulier le rejeterait assurément.

-Hé, lança Jos en tournant la tête vers lui, un peu de nerfs fils ! Ils ne vont pas se faire tous seuls, ces abdominaux !

Max secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, reprit ses exercices. Non, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité. Quand bien même sa relation avec Pierre deviendrait plus sérieuse, il ne lui dirait sous aucun prétexte.

D'ici à son départ pour l'Allemagne, Max s'occupa entre séances d'entraînement physique, course virtuelle avec les 24h de Spa qu'il remporta associé à Lando et leurs partenaires de longue date les deux autres Max (trois Max dans un même équipage, il fallait le faire !) et des soirées passées dans le canapé, à regarder des séries avec Dilara. Les journées passèrent à toute vitesse et il était déjà temps d'embarquer pour l'avant dernier Grand Prix avant la pause estivale.

Max quitta son appartement avec sa valise, mais également un grand sourire. Il allait faire le trajet avec Daniel et quelques autres, dans le jet privé du pilote Renault. Max avait prévenu, qu'il comptait occuper le siège à côté de celui de son ancien équipier et celui qui essayerait de lui piquer sa place, n'était pas encore né. Quand il le voulait Max pouvait se montrer persuasif - et très chiant si on tentait de lui tenir tête.

Quand tout le monde eut embarqué, le jet décolla. Max occupait bien la place à côté de celle de Daniel, ils étaient installés à l'avant du luxueux jet de l'australien. Le trajet passa trop vite au goût de Max, qui durant son intégralité avait discuté, souri, ri avec Daniel. Il faut dire que Daniel n'a que trois sujets de conversation : le pilotage, le cul et la musique. Un homme sensé.

À un moment tout du moins, le pilote Renault prit un air sérieux pour demander à Max à voix basse, alors que derrière les autres se marraient pour dieu sait quelle raison, où il en était avec "tu sais quoi". Ce n'était pas le genre de l'australien de ne pas dire clairement les choses alors, Max fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas quoi, répondit Max sur un ton interrogatif.

-Ton homosexualité Max, souffla Daniel pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

Max haussa les épaules, rougit en détournant le regard. En principe Daniel ne devait pas aborder ce sujet.

-Toujours au même point, finit par répondre Max.

-Et Pierre ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Max se tourna vers Daniel.

-Non, s'insurgea Max, évidemment que non.

-Pourquoi, demanda Daniel étonné de la réaction de Max, tu l'aimes bien non ?

-Ouais, peut-être, mais toi aussi je t'aimai bien et on est pas sorti ensemble pour autant...

Daniel tendit une main vers Max, la posa sur son avant bras. Max regarda la main de Daniel appuyée sur sa peau, retrouva ensuite le regard chocolaté de l'australien.

-Parce que moi je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé par les mecs, dit Daniel. Pierre c'est différent.

-Il a toujours été clair avec moi, murmura Max, sa copine c'est Caterina, moi je suis avec Dilara, et il flirte aussi avec Charles alors... Bah, laisse tomber. C'est trop compliqué, avec sa situation dans l'équipe en plus. On baise bien, ça me suffit.

Daniel sourit bouche fermée en tapotant l'avant bras de Max en signe de réconfort, puis le lâcha et Max vit son oeil s'allumer d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien.

-Parce qu'il est sacrément bien monté notre petit français n'est ce pas, lança Daniel avant de faire un sourire carnassier, ça doit être grave bon si on aime ça d'avoir dans son cul ces vingt-

-Humm tais toi, coupa Max en se retournant pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu les paroles obscènes de Daniel, t'es vraiment un obsédé c'est pas possible !

-Mais ça m'intéresse Max, elle fait combien dure, vingt, vingt-et-un je dirais !?

-Non ça ne t'intéresse pas, affirma Max pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation, et sinon tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement !

Daniel éclata de rire alors que Max bouda en rougissant, se disant à regret que non, son ancien coéquipier ne pouvait définitivement pas garder son sérieux plus de cinq minutes. C'était aussi cela, qui lui plaisait chez lui du temps où il regardait Daniel le cœur battant et les mains moites. Daniel qui malgré son intérêt plus que grand pour le sexe et les efforts fait par Max à l'époque, n'avait jamais voulu le toucher, pas même la fois où ils avaient bu et où Max l'avait presque supplié de le faire. Un souvenir qui le gênait aujourd'hui encore, que Daniel ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à l'une ou l'autre occasion pour le mettre dans l'embarras.

Quand Max croisa Pierre pour la première fois de la semaine, celui-ci se montra distant. Sur le coup Max ne s'en préoccupa pas, ils n'étaient pas seuls à ce moment-là son comportement n'avait donc rien d'anormal. Plus tard dans la journée, même cas de figure, pas davantage de raison de s'inquiéter.

Le lendemain matin en revanche, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux et Pierre gardait un comportement similaire à celui de la veille. Alors qu'ils étudiaient les vidéos de caméra embarquée de l'an dernier avant de se rendre au circuit, Pierre restait silencieux. Au début Max approuvait son silence dans une optique de concentration, avant de s'en lasser.

-Tu m'évites ou quoi, demanda Max en mettant la vidéo sur pause.

-Je suis avec toi là, répondit Pierre.

-Je parlais de ton comportement depuis hier. Tu es distant.

Pierre soupira, vint se masser l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de parler c'est tout, souffla Pierre.

-D'accord pas de problème, certifia Max. Mais on peut passer du temps ensemble quand même, non ? Je ne sais pas, cette après-midi on peut se balader un peu, ou rester ici et tu me défonce le cul autant que tu veux ?

-Cette après-midi je vois Charles.

Le regard de Max s'assombrit brusquement. Charles. Encore Charles. Pierre préférait passer du temps avec le pilote Ferrari qu'avec lui.

-Ok, se força à répondre Max.

Il remit la vidéo en route, sans parvenir à se reconcentrer sur les images de leurs tours embarqués des qualifications de la précédente édition.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Max remit la pause.

-Vous faites quoi quand vous passez ces "moments" à deux, soumit Max, vous baisez ?

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, répondit Pierre agacé.

-Tu n'as qu'à me répondre clairement et je ne te le demanderais plus !

-Ouais on baise, t'es content ? On baise bien fort et je prend plus de plaisir que je n'en prends avec toi !

Cette réponse vexa Max, qui comprit au ton employé par Pierre que ces mots n'avaient pour seul but que de le blesser.

-Tu mens, dit Max.

-Parce que tu m'exaspères Max. Charles est mon ami et pour ton information, on a rien fait depuis longtemps. Mais quand je vois ton comportement, je me dis que franchement je ferais mieux de m'amuser avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi.

Max encaissa les mots de Pierre, qui contrairement aux précédents sonnaient vrais. Il glissa sa langue sur ses dents pour calmer ses nerfs puis se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses poings, s'éloigna vers le bord du lit et de ce fait, se distança de Pierre.

-Sors d'ici, murmura Max.

Pierre se lança vers l'avant, ses fesses rebondirent sur le matelas le propulsant debout. Il prit son portable sur la table de nuit et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Max fixa un moment la porte close, avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre sa lecture.

-Connard... Comment je peux aimer un connard pareil...

Aimer. Non. Max balaya ce mot loin de ses pensées. Il n'aimait certainement pas Pierre. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était ce que Pierre avait entre les jambes, comme Daniel l'avait souligné l'autre jour dans l'avion. Rien d'autre.

Vendredi après-midi. La deuxième séance d'essai venait de démarrer, Max se trouvait dans son garage, en combinaison à discuter avec son ingénieur Gianpiero avant de débuter son programme d'essais. À côté d'eux, Christian et Helmut étaient en pleine discussion. Max entendait leur conversation, elle portait sur Pierre, ses performances décevantes. Quand il eut fini avec Gianpiero, Max se tourna vers eux et croisa le regard d'Helmut, qui ne tarderait pas à l'inviter à se joindre à leur discussion.

-On a perdu beaucoup trop de points depuis le début du championnat, soutint Christian bras croisés. Sans compter que Pierre dévisse complètement mentalement.

-Max, tu en penses quoi, demanda Helmut.

Max joua avec ses oreillettes. Il cherchait comment formuler sa réponse, sans avoir l'air de défendre Pierre.

-Alex à l'air de faire du bon boulot mais c'était déjà le cas de Pierre l'an passé, soumit Max en mettant son oreillette droite, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il fasse mieux chez nous. Et Pierre reste motivé.

-Il ne peut pas faire pire que Pierre, railla Christian alors que Max insérait sa seconde oreillette. On a déjà trop attendu, Helmut. Si on avait eu un meilleur second pilote dès le début, capable de jouer les podiums, on serait en lutte avec Mercedes au championnat.

Max s'éloigna pour enfiler sa cagoule, mettre son casque alors qu'Helmut répondait à Christian, qu'ils poursuivaient leur conversation. Max ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison, que sur la quasi totalité du début de saison Pierre avait été trop loin en performances, que pour le bien de l'équipe ses patrons devaient tenter de l'intervenir avec l'un de leurs collègues de chez Toro Rosso. Mais Max ne voulait pas être au courant s'ils décidaient quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas avoir à mentir à Pierre, en retenant d'éventuelles informations avérées sur sa rétrogradation. Max fit le vide dans son esprit, s'installa dans sa monoplace. Son mécano l'arnacha solidement au baquet, Max s'occupa des quelques procédures, on lui retira les couvertures chauffantes et c'était parti.

En voyant la voiture chiffonnée de son coéquipier arrêtée en dehors de la piste, Max eut un coup de stress. Il appuya aussitôt sur le bouton radio pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de Pierre.

-Pierre va bien, est-ce que Pierre va bien ?

-Oui, il est ok, grésilla la voix de Gianpiero dans ses oreilles. Il est ok.

-Putain.

Soupirant de soulagement, Max se trouva stupide d'avoir eu peur. Normalement à notre époque, ce genre de crash ne laissait au pire qu'un bleu aux genoux ou aux coudes. Le plus dommageable se comptait en temps de piste perdu, en coûteuses pièces que les mécaniciens sueraient à remplacer, parfois en des laps de temps record.

Max n'était pourtant pas tranquille. La séance terminée il s'en alla à la recherche de Pierre. Ne le trouvant pas dans le garage ni à l'étage, il parti vers le paddock. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Pierre, en compagnie de Charles devant le motorhome Red Bull. Max ralenti le pas en les voyant, réaccéléra jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur. Charles le regarda désagréablement, Pierre restait lui tête basse.

-Ça va, dit Max à Pierre sans porter la moindre attention à Charles.

-Oui, juste du carbone froissé, répondit Pierre en relevant la tête.

-Si tu veux je peux rester avec toi...

-Pas la peine je m'en charge, assura Charles.

-Je parle à Pierre tu permets, tiqua Max.

-Ça ira, intervint Pierre avant que le ton ne monte entre eux, je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Sûr, s'enquit Charles.

-Oui.

Pierre n'attendit pas leurs réactions, entra dans l'Energy Station.

Charles et Max se toisèrent avec hargne.

-Tu es content, il est parti seul maintenant, demanda Charles d'une voix irritante.

-Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plus ta compagnie que la mienne, rétorqua Max.

-Tu me fais chier, Max.

-Toi aussi tu me fais chier. Charlie.

-Ah non, il n'y a que Pierre qui m'appelle Charlie. Toi certainement pas.

Max leva les yeux au ciel, tourna les talons. Discuter avec Charles ne le menait jamais à rien et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

Pierre monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, évita les membres du team qu'il croisa n'ayant plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit, se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans sa pièce personnelle. Il s'appuya dos à la porte, releva la tête en ouvrant la bouche. L'adrénaline consécutive à son accident coulait toujours dans ses veines, il se sentait oppressé et les autres, surtout Charles et Max qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de se prendre la tête devant lui, empiraient le phénomène. Désormais seul dans sa petite chambre, relativement isolé du bruit, Pierre put décompresser mentalement. Il apposa son index et son majeur droit sur sa carotide, estima son pouls à un rythme convenable au regard de son état physiologique.

Pierre remplit ses poumons au maximum, expulsa lentement l'air par la bouche, répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Son corps déstressa doucement, son esprit s'apaisa. Pierre se décolla de la porte, prit la bouteille d'eau se trouvant dans son sac pour se désaltérer.

En vérité Pierre ne savait plus comment gérer. Il y avait trop de pression, que ce soit dans le garage ou en dehors, cette pression provenant de son staff, de ses patrons (surtout Christian) ou de la presse, elle venait également de Max qui prenait de plus en plus les commandes de l'équipe et de leur relation malgré les récentes tentatives de Pierre pour reprendre la main en jouant sur ses sentiments. Max qui était un pilote plus rapide que lui ne l'était ; ça Pierre ne l'acceptait pas. L'amitié qu'il avait pour Max commençait à tourner à la jalousie, à l'envie. Parfois brièvement à la haine, qu'ils soient amants ne changeait rien. Au contraire, c'était peut-être même pire. Car dans leur relation, Pierre ne pouvait trop rien lui reprocher, Max se montrait conciliant, il faisait preuve d'une empathie que Pierre détestait parfois. Pourquoi Max se comportait-il d'une façon si différente avec lui d'avec les autres ? Les sentiments que Max avaient pour lui ne faisaient pas tout. Max était avec Pierre, comme il était vraiment, et non pas ce personnage fabriqué pour coller au désir des autres. Sauf qu'être celui avec qui Max se montrait lui-même, cela Pierre ne l'avait pas demandé. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec Max, qui commençait visiblement à attendre plus de leur relation, leur relation qui jamais n'aurait dû s'engager sur le terrain affectif.

Pierre ne vit que deux solutions. Ou dire clairement à Max que c'était fini entre eux - ce qu'il ne voulait pas car il fallait le reconnaître, le sexe avec lui c'était génial -, ou prendre ses distances. S'éloigner, desserrer les liens, être juste deux coéquipiers qui baisent ensemble au besoin entre deux séances d'essais ou après une course. Se contenter d'assouvir un besoin physiologique et non plus un désir en parti intellectuel. Se voir sur les weekends de course uniquement, et plus entre deux lors d'un déplacement à l'usine ou durant les vacances. Max finirait par s'éloigner, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer au point de s'accrocher avec cette distance que Pierre allait mettre.

Le quatrième temps des qualifications pour Pierre, le deuxième pour Max. Quatre dixièmes les séparant, un écart devenu la norme que Pierre ne parvenait pas à accepter comme tel. Il valait mieux que ces récurrents quatre dixièmes, qui n'étaient là qu'à cause des circonstances et non de son pilotage.

Pierre invita Charles à boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel où la majorité des pilotes logeait. Pas d'alcool bien entendu, il s'agissait d'une invitation à consommer une bouteille de soda ou de jus de fruits, Pierre prit un Coca-Cola et Charles un jus d'ananas. Ils s'installèrent à une table non loin du comptoir, un peu à l'abri des regards. Pierre buvait son soda au verre, Charles son jus à la paille, une paille cela tombait bien du même rouge que celui de son employeur.

-En principe je ne devrais pas être ici un samedi soir, dit Charles.

-Tu devrais être où, demanda Pierre en souriant.

-Dans ma chambre, à étudier des datas et préparer ma course.

-Seul. C'est mieux d'être avec moi, non ?

Pierre avança sa main jusqu'à celle de Charles, posa ses doigts sur ceux du pilote Ferrari qui les regarda.

-Hum, si, souffla Charles. Pardon, mais tu vas bien Pierre ? Tu le prétends mais... Tu ne vas bien n'est ce pas ?

-Non, rit Pierre sans paraître amusé, non ça ne va pas. J'ai beau tout donner en piste, ça ne va pas. Mes ingénieurs font de la merde. Mon patron est un connard et veut me dégager. Et mon coéquipier...

Ses doigts qui pianotaient sur ceux de Charles s'immobilisèrent. Pierre soupira bruyamment, attendit avant de poursuivre.

-Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort la dernière fois. Max est amoureux de moi. 

-Ça la moitié du paddock est au courant je crois, murmura Charles.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants.

-Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on baise ensemble, avoua Pierre dans un murmure. Au début ça devait être que du sexe, c'était super, nos copines étaient d'accord et on a même fait des trucs à quatre, puis en début de saison Max a eu l'idée de ce jeu à la con. Celui qui domine en piste domine sexuellement. Ça m'excitait bien sur le principe, sauf qu'en pratique comme Max me bat... souvent, même dans ce domaine j'ai perdu le contrôle et plus ça vient, plus Max a des sentiments pour moi.

-Tu n'en a pas pour lui ?

Le regard de Pierre perdit son éclat. Charles entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais face à l'air sombre de Pierre, n'ajouta rien. Pierre se recula sur sa chaise, sa main délaissant celle de Charles avec le recul.

-Je le hais, Charles, chuchota Pierre en tournant lentement la tête. Je ne supporte plus qu'il me batte, ni qu'il me baise. Là dessus au moins j'ai repris la main et peu importe les prochains résultats, dorénavant je ne le laisserait plus me baiser. S'il me veut, il m'aura en lui et pas l'inverse, de toute façon c'est ce qu'il aime. Je suis un mec à cent pour cent moi, pas comme lui.

Charles se demanda ce que Pierre entendait précisément par sa dernière phrase - parce qu'elle avait plusieurs interprétations possible -, mais n'osa lui poser la question.

-Putain dans quelle galère je suis, reprit Pierre en venant se frotter le visage. Charles, un conseil, ne fais jamais la connerie de baiser avec ton coéquipier ! C'est un nid à emmerdes.

-Ça ne risque pas. Surtout avec Sebastian, plaisanta Charles.

Pierre eut un petit rire, cette fois sincère, puis sourit.

-Merci d'être là, Charlie. Tout ce bordel, je ne sais pas à qui en parler sinon...

-C'est normal, tu as toujours été là pour moi, répondit Charles avant de sourire doucement. Toujours, quand je n'allais pas bien. Je peux bien t'écouter... Surtout que là, tu m'en as donné des infos croustillantes ! Maintenant je connais les préférences sexuelles de Max...

-Et encore tu ne sais pas tout, souffla Pierre amusé. J'aurais de quoi en dire, sur la sexualité de Max Verstappen...

-Je crois que je ne veux pas en savoir plus, s'exclama Charles en grimaçant exagérément.

Ils finirent leurs consommations puis quittèrent le bar, il se faisait tard et demain, les attendait la course. Arrivés à leur étage ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Pierre alla ensuite dans sa chambre où Pyry s'occupait en jouant sur son smartphone. Peu après ils se couchèrent, Pierre peinant à s'endormir comme c'était souvent le cas ces dernières semaines.

Une course folle où la pluie jouait l'invitée surprise, où une nouvelle fois les trajectoires de Max et Pierre se croisaient à l'opposé. Max signait une victoire de toute beauté tandis que Pierre, alors derrière Alex depuis plusieurs tours, finissait par s'accrocher avec la Toro Rosso et ne voyait pas l'arrivée.

Pierre resta un moment sous la pluie. À contre cœur il se plia à l'exercice des interviews, il encaissa les mots maladroits des journalistes, ceux sans maladresse et encore plus désagréables de Christian. Il écouta résonner l'hymne néerlandais, puis l'autrichien. Merde, et cette marseillaise alors ? Elle viendrait quand ?

La pluie avait cessée et Pierre était rentré à l'hôtel, données de sa course dans sa tablette. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder sur le circuit ou célébrer la victoire de Max, il était parti en abandonnant ses affaires de course à Pyry. Il avait besoin du calme de cette chambre d'hôtel pour étudier ces foutues données.

Pyry était venu déposer ses affaires, sans s'attarder en voyant que son pilote était occupé et n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Pierre fut soulager que son physio annonce repartir une demi heure, au bar avant d'ensuite revenir faire ses valises. Ils devaient partir pour l'aéroport dans une heure.

Quelques minutes après la visite éclair de Pyry, Pierre frappa un grand coup sa tablette sur son lit. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait de tels écarts avec Max.

On toqua à la porte. Pierre savait que c'était Max ; ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir.

Pourtant il délaissa sa tablette, se leva de son lit pour aller déverrouiller la porte. Il l'ouvrit, vit Max en jean et veste à capuche bordeaux, le visage détendu et souriant.

-Désolé que tu n'es pas vu l'arrivée, dit Max.

-Ne le sois pas, railla Pierre.

Silence. Pierre se poussa de l'encadrement de la porte, Max entra et ferma derrière lui.

-Pierre, soupira Max en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son coéquipier, tu finiras par faire mieux...

-Arrête tu ne le penses pas, répondit sèchement Pierre en ôtant les mains de Max de ses hanches.

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un excellent pilote. Même si tu es actuellement dans une situation délicate, je ne doute pas de tes capacités. Tu sais que je dis toujours ce que je pense.

Max s'approcha de Pierre pour l'embrasser. Pierre le laissa faire, juste un baiser. Un baiser qui le dégoûta.

Pierre se recula d'un pas, fixa Max dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me baise Max. Les règles qu'on a mises en place sont complètement stupides. Le plaisir tu le prends quand je te baise, moi je le prend en te baisant et pas l'inverse. Alors c'est ce qui se passera à chaque fois, que tu gagnes ou que je gagne.

Max resta silencieux. Il fixait Pierre d'un visage inexpressif, sans ciller.

-Alors baise moi, souffla Max.

Pierre avança centimètre après centimètre, jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre Max. Ils ne pouvaient se voir que flous ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles entremêlés. De ses lèvres Pierre effleura le menton de Max puis ses lèvres. Max avança les siennes mais Pierre recula pour maintenir une distance similaire à celle qu'ils avaient juste à l'instant. Il refusait d'embrasser Max cela le dégoûtait, alors il saisit le col du sweat de son équipier, le tira tout en reculant pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit, où il projeta Max sans douceur.

-Je te préviens tu vas avoir mal, dit Pierre en ouvrant son pantalon.

-Défonce-moi, susurra Max.

Pierre eut un rictus. Max était décidément provocateur en toute circonstance, même face à un homme que la morosité rendait enclin à écouter sa bestialité profonde. Pierre ne se retiendrait pas face à cette insolence. 

Parce que l'amour et la haine sont des sentiments jumeaux. Ils ont la même intensité, ils conduisent à la même obsession. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. On ne peut aimer quelqu'un sans le haïr et on ne peut haïr quelqu'un sans l'aimer.

Budapest. Une chaleur estivale, une ambiance bucolique, des esprits calment et distraits. En Hongrie, cela sentait les vacances.

La tête aux vacances, Max ne l'avait pas encore vraiment. Il pensait à cette course à venir. Après avoir gagné la précédente, après cette seconde victoire sur les trois dernières courses, il voulait continuer sur sa trajectoire ascendante. Monter sur un autre podium, recevoir un autre trophée, sabrer une autre bouteille de champagne, tout cela en tant que vainqueur. Cette année, pour la première fois il songeait au titre. Dans un coin de sa tête il se disait que peut-être, il aurait une chance d'être couronné en fin de saison. Sa voiture n'était pas parfaite et les pénalités moteur commenceraient bientôt à tomber, mais Max y croyait. S'il n'y croyait pas, autant rester chez soi.

Max pensait aussi à Pierre. À la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, en Allemagne quelques jours plus tôt. Pierre avait définitivement fait voler en éclats leurs règles, il avait eu cette sorte de rébellion envers lui. Max l'avait perçu comme une manière pour Pierre de se libérer de la pression, de sortir la frustration qui le rongeait et à voir la façon brutale dont Pierre l'avait baisé ce jour là, il devait en avoir énormément. Max avait encaissé la douleur durant de longues minutes, se focalisant sur le plaisir pour tenir. Pierre ne s'était jamais montré violent avec lui, s'il lui faisait mal ou le prenait brutalement c'était uniquement avec son accord alors, pour cette fois où il avait l'air d'aller tellement mal, Max l'avait laissé faire quitte à en avoir encore mal plusieurs jours plus tard.

Max ne vit presque pas Pierre du weekend, hormis les moments où leur présence à tous les deux était requise. Il le vit en revanche souvent, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec Charles. Max n'éprouva aucune jalousie ou rancœur, si c'était ce dont Pierre avait besoin il l'acceptait. Il savait ne pas être le mieux placé pour le soutenir, en tant que coéquipier.

Avant les qualifications, Max s'entretint avec Helmut. À l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes au fond du garage, puis devant les écrans de ses ingénieurs alors que ceux ci prêtaient l'entièreté de leur attention aux informations circulant sur les écrans.

-Vous n'allez pas remplacer Pierre, finit par demander Max.

Il craignait la réponse. Qu'Helmut lui dise que oui, ils allaient bien le remplacer. Max ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

-Il est prévu que Pierre reste ton coéquipier à la reprise, certifia Helmut.

-Peu importe le résultat de ce weekend ?

-Oui.

Helmut ne mentait jamais, c'était comme lui un adepte du "toute vérité doit être dite" et Max ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses propos.

-Tu as l'air rassuré, nota Helmut.

-Oui... Pierre est un bon coéquipier, se reprit Max. J'aime travailler avec lui.

Helmut se contenta de lever brièvement la tête avant de s'en aller. La séance allait débuter et Max se sentait bien, confiant des capacités de sa voiture, rassuré par la promesse d'Helmut.

Sa première pole position. Cela faisait longtemps que Max l'attendait, il en était quelques fois passé près - notamment au Mexique l'an dernier où Daniel l'en avait privé - et après quatre-vingt-douze tentatives infructueuses elle venait enfin. Max en était heureux, c'était une étape de plus cochée dans son plan de carrière, cette première pole position dont les journalistes cesseraient désormais de lui demander quand elle arriverait.

En voyant l'écran géant, Max vit le nom de Pierre à côté du chiffre 6. Le dernier des pilotes des équipes de pointe. Puis en y regardant de plus près, il vit les plus de huit dixièmes d'écart les séparant. Cela devait faire mal. Très mal.

La fin de journée, la soirée passèrent vite et Max ne croisa Pierre que brièvement dans le garage juste après les qualifications. Son équipier devait avoir besoin de solitude, Max n'irait pas l'embêter, il avait de toute façon ses propres préoccupations. Demain aurait lieu la course, d'où pour la première fois il partirait en première place à l'extinction des feux. Un paramètre supplémentaire à appréhender.

Dimanche, grille de départ. Assis à même le sol, couvert par un parapluie tenu par son physio, Max put voir l'entièreté de la grille de départ à la suite de sa voiture. Il sourit, contrairement à ce qu'il avait assuré aux journalistes la veille, à savoir que cette première pole position ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que cela, il l'appréciait désormais. C'était plaisant, de voir les dix-neuf autres monoplaces derrière la sienne. Il lui restait désormais à la convertir en victoire, ce qui allait être compliqué. Max avait croisé le regard de Lewis il y a quelques minutes, le pilote Mercedes semblait déterminé à voir le drapeau à damier en premier. Max donnerait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Max menait la course avec aisance. Comme il s'y attendait Lewis fut son principal adversaire, ils eurent un beau duel côte à côte durant les trois premiers virages avant que le britannique ne loupe son freinage au suivant. Max le pensait résolu, quand soudain au quarante-huitième tour la Mercedes s'engouffra dans les stands. Max n'avait comme seule option que celle de rester en piste.

Lewis l'aura finalement à trois tours du but. Ses pneus étaient morts, Max demanda à rentrer aux stands pour en changer contre des frais, lui permettant de chasser - avec réussite - le meilleur tour en course. Ce point supplémentaire aurait peut-être une importance en fin de saison.

L'interview, le podium, la conférence de presse, les autres interviews, la photo avec le team, Max fit toutes ses obligations et autres traditions d'après course et d'après podium avant de rassembler ses affaires et de retourner à l'hôtel. Arrivé dans sa chambre il rangea ce qui traînait, boucla sa valise. Son avion l'attendait.

Max croisa Pierre à l'aéroport. Ils ne prenaient pas le même vol, Max embarquait pour Nice alors que Pierre en avait un direct pour Bologne.

Max fit un signe à Pierre, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, prêt à embarquer avec Pyry. Max vit Pierre dire quelque chose à Pyry, puis venir vers lui.

Pierre s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres de Max. Ils s'observèrent, silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Max prenne la parole.

-On se voit pendant les vacances ?

-Non désolé, je n'aurais pas le temps.

-Ok... On se verra à Spa alors.

-Oui. Bonnes vacances.

-Toi aussi ?

Pierre sourit, alors Max sourit également. Tandis que Pierre embarquait, Max le suivait du regard. Pierre se retourna et Max lui fit un signe de la main auquel le français répondu d'un signe de tête, puis disparu.

Évidemment que la réponse de Pierre le décevait, mais Max ne pouvait rien y redire. Si les règles avaient volées en éclats, leur relation restait la même. Ils était sex friends. Amis. Coéquipiers. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change.

Max monta dans l'avion. Dehors le ciel se couchait, l'avion venait de décoller et sous lui, par le hublot, Max put admirer le crépuscule s'abattre sur Budapest.

Il eut une impression étrange. Comme si ce crépuscule en annonçait un autre. Comme si lorsqu'il reprendrait le chemin des circuits à la rentrée, quelque chose aurait changé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est donc la fin de Nouvelles règles. Le temps de la trêve estivale, que chacun aborde dans un état d'esprit différent. Max, qui sait avoir des sentiments pour Pierre sans pour autant se l'avouer, et Pierre qui lui a furieusement besoin de se changer les idées, de prendre ses distances avec celui qu'il pense être encore son coéquipier.
> 
> La seconde partie de cette saison 2019 arrivera prochainement. Un délai d'un peu plus d'une semaine peut-être avant le premier chapitre car l'intégralité de l'histoire n'est pas encore bouclée. Pour les trois deniers chapitres de Nouvelles règles, je n'avais absolument pas d'avance (ou peut-être un ou deux paragraphes seulement) et les écrire à la suite, à chaque fois sur une semaine, c'était vraiment chaud !
> 
> Je vous dis à très vite et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos appréciations !!


End file.
